Kingdom Come
by PieRoxMehSox
Summary: Katniss finds Peeta on the side of the road, the boy who saved her life. She owes him, and in fact, she loves him, but she can't let that bring down her walls. She can't let him find out her secret. It would mean her downfall. And life. AU.
1. Unexpected Findings

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: Hey ya'll. ;) I had a dream the other night, after a full day of Hunger Games fanatics with my buddies, and when I woke up I just HAD to put that dream into writing! I can't really tell you what the whole dream was about because I can't ruin the surprise! :))))))))))) Well, my dahlings, I hope you enjoy, and please... review, it's the only way I'll ever get better at what I do. **

**Disclaimer~**

**Me: Peeta, do I own the Hunger Games?**

**Peeta: No, sorry Pie. **

**Me: Darn it. :( Well, you heard the sexy man. I do NOT own the Hunger Games or any of its characters!**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day, really. The dust swirled up from the road everytime a beat-up old pickup truck clanked down it, coating the nearby properties with dirt. Katniss Everdeen watched from the balcony of her apartment, trying not to breathe in too much of the filthy air. Behind her, she could hear the soft snores of her sister, Prim. She had always slept late in the day, but Katniss didn't mind. She had taken care of them both ever since a tornado killed her parents, who were visiting a relative out in Oklahoma.<p>

It was noon, she assumed, squinting out at the risen sun, while shielding her eyes with a hand. It was warm enough, somewhere around seventy degrees, and it doesn't get that much warmer around here. Still, she felt the already-sunburnt skin on her face and shoulders starting to sting more, and she cursed the beach that she had taken Prim to the other day after weeks of begging.

She figured then she should probably go inside then. She didn't want to risk getting sunburnt even more. Her boss would kill her. Katniss worked at a Target outside of town, and people there did not really like the sunburnt employees, because it made them 'unattractive'. In truth, she didn't really need the job. The Everdeen parents had been quite wealthy, founding a corporation for some skin product that went viral, and they had left most of their money to their children. Still, Katniss liked to think she could provide for her sister and herself on her own.

Sighing, she stood up straight, stretching out her arms with her fists clenched, and sighed in satisfaction as she felt her back pop. About to turn away, something caught her eye. Down the road a little ways, there was something laying there. She squinted hard to try and make out the object, but it was too far away. She shouldn't have really cared, but her curiosity got the best of her. She turned and walked into the house through the living room and into the kitchen. She grabbed an envelope that had already been ripped open that morning and scribbled a note to Prim just in case she awoke before Katniss had returned. Then she slipped on her boots and walked out the door.

After locking the door behind her and shoving the key in her pocket, she turned to the nearest elevator and pushed the ground floor button. As the elevator traveled down, she wondered why she cared so much. Really, it could be nothing. But something told her that she needed to see what it was.

When she reached the ground floor, she traveled to the front door, lifting a hand in greeting to the manager and her friend, Mr. Stevenson, as she went. She pushed open the door into the humid air, and hopped into her pickup truck in the parking lot. She started the old engine, listening as in growled in anticipation. Then she hit reverse, and sped out of the parking lot and then down the road.

At first, Katniss couldn't see the figure anymore. She saw nothing on the side of the road that was unusual, and she wondered if she had just been tricked by her own eyes. But then she saw shoe tracks, right where she had seen the figure, and she decided to keep searching.

Not so far down the road, she saw a person walking in the other direction. It seemed to be a teenage boy, maybe about her age, with blonde hair and surprisingly in-tact clothing. A flash of recognition shone it Katniss' eyes but she brushed it off, slowing down as she reached the man. He stopped and stared up at her as her suspicions were confirmed.

Peeta Mellark. The baker's kid. To say he wasn't attractive was a lie. He had strong arms and a nice jawline, but his most impressive quality is his eyes. Bright blue and beautifully innocent. She distinctly remembers one time she met him, but she pushes it away as she leaned forward, out the window.

"What are you doing, Mellark?" she asked in disbelief. She had thought he had been living with his parents. He laughed without humor as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mom kicked me out." his eyes flash with momentary anger as Katniss understands. His mother, the Witch. She had had her fair share of run-ins with her. And she wasn't exactly a pleasant soul.

"You need a ride somewhere?" she found herself asking. She blinked, wondering why she even cared. This was really none of her business, and she should've probably just drove away, but she was surprised with herself that she stayed and listened.

"No," he declined, shaking his head. "I'm ok. I'll find somewhere to go, I suppose." the look in his eyes was almost heartbreaking. Hurt and abandonment were prominent behind the blue and Katniss gritted her teeth, hating herself for what she was about to do.

"Bullcrap. Get in the truck. And I won't take 'no' for an answer." he widened his eyes, and looked as if he might say no and bolt, but he slowly moved towards the truck, careful, as if this might all be a mirage and he didn't want to ruin it. Then he opened the truck door and climbed in, settling down in the seat as Katniss turned around in the road and started back to the apartment complex.

"Thank you," Peeta said, and Katniss nodded to him. Then it was silent in the truck as they made the short drive back to Katniss's apartment. When they pulled in to the parking lot, Katniss hopped out of the truck and motioned for her passenger to do the same. Then she led him into the building, and into the nearest elevator, ignoring Mr. Stevenson's questioning glance.

Peeta fidgeted beside her as she pressed the button for floor four. Still, they were awkwardly silent as the elevator rose higher. Then the doors opened and Katniss stepped out, and Peeta did behind her. She led the way to the Everdeen door, and pulled out the key from her pocket. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, feeling the cool air conditioning and she smiled, slipping off her boots as Peeta trailed behind her.

She noticed that Prim wasn't up yet. She snorted affectionately. Lazy bum. She then turned to Peeta, who was just standing there, waiting for some sort of instruction. Katniss looked him up and down, then nodded slowly.

"You need a shower first. Your filthy. Then I'll show you around," she decided, but he didn't move. She raised her eyebrow, and he cleared his throat.

"Well... These are the only clothes I have..." he said awkwardly. She let out an unexpected laugh and he squinted his eyes in confusion.

"You can have some of my father's. You look to be about his size. It just surprises me that your so... modest." she didn't give him time to speak before she walked into the abandoned room where her parents used to reside and picked up a collared shirt and shorts. Then she came back out of the room and shoved the clothes in Peeta's hands. Then she pointed over to a closed door beside Prim and her's room.

"That's the bathroom. There's a shower and towels in there. Make sure to lock the door, though. I don't want Prim to wake up and go in there by mistake." he nodded obediently and he went into the bathroom and shut the door. She heard the 'click' of the lock and moments later she heard the shower start.

Then she turned and walked into the kitchen, figuring it was time to make lunch even though the clock only read eleven-thirty. She had been wrong about the time, but her stomach still growled in hunger, and she assumed Prim would be hungry when she awoke and that Peeta needed some food because he didn't exactly look well-fed.

She pulled out a box of Kraft Mac-n-Cheese and a pot. She turned on the oven-top and while she waited for the water to boil, she retrieved the gallon of milk from the fridge and the butter from the cabinet. She made a mental note to go to the grocery store and get some more food the next day as they had been running low for awhile.

As she started to pour in the noodles, she heard the door behind her open. She smiled as she heard tiny footsteps travel to the kitchen and sit down on a chair at the counter.

"Morning, little duck," Katniss said to her sister as she continued to work. Prim giggled and said good morning back.

"Why are you making lunch so early?" Katniss nodded to the clock and Prim let out an "oh" in embarrassment. Katniss smiled again. Then Prim sat up straighter, confused as she heard the bathroom shower running. She stared at Katniss in confusion.

"Why's the shower running?" she asked her sister, and Katniss turned around in surprise. She stuttered over her words as she tried to explain as normally as she could.

"Well... we have a... guest, I suppose," she told her sister, but she wanted a further explanation.

"Who?" the blonde girl asked, cocking her head to the side. Katniss sighed and turned to put the rest of the ingredients in the now-boiling water.

"The baker's son," she told her sister as she stirred the pot. Recognition registered in Prim's mind and she grinned.

"Peeta Mellark? He's really nice, Katniss! He always gives me these free cupcakes and cookies and he never lets me pay for them! Why is he here, though?" she paused for a second. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Katniss whipped around so fast she got dizzy. "No!" she cried. Prim raised a teasing eyebrow. "He's just staying here for awhile. He got kicked out," she explained softly. Prim opened her mouth in a silent O, and nodded.

Suddenly the shower turned off and the two Everdeen girls fell silent. Katniss removed the pot from the oven-top and got out three bowls as she heard the door open.

"Hi, Peeta," she heard Prim greet him. She poured the noodles equally into three bowls and placed two on the counter. She looked up an saw Peeta, hair wet and clothes a big baggy but fitting, smiling at her sister.

"Hi, Primrose," he grinned and she giggled for a second. Peers sat down next to the girl, in front of one of the bowls of the mac-n-cheese and looked at Katniss as she sat down with her bowl.

"This looks great, thanks," he said and after grabbing a spoon, dug in. She rolled her eyes and started eating as well. It was only mac-n-cheese. Geez.

The meal was pretty quiet except for the occasional comment or scrape of a spoon on a bowl. When they all finished, Peeta made a show of licking the bowl, making Prim giggle and Katniss crack a small smile.

The rest of the day was spent showing Peeta around, where he was staying, listening to Peeta thank them an insane amount of times, watching television, and eating again. The day had actually gone pretty well. But Katniss was wary. Nothing ever worked out for her. This _arrangement_ probably wouldn't, either.

* * *

><p>Hello... so, how did you like it? Pleasssseee tell me! Review, it'll bring more chapters! (If you want them) Pie out, PEACE!<p> 


	2. Hating the Baker's Son

Kingdom Come

A/N: Here we are with Chapter 2! I really appriciate the reviews and the readers of this story, and I have rewarded you with a double chapter day! :) So please enjoy, and Prim, please tell the people:

Prim: Pie does NOT own the Hunger Games no matter how much she says she does.

* * *

><p>It had been several nights. Several nights since the Baker's boy had started to stay with them, and several nights since Katniss started to feel something different. Something strange... a different feeling. One that made you feel warm inside. Like the way you feel on Christmas morning. Everyday. That's what she felt like. And she absolutely hated it.<p>

She wasn't supposed to like this boy. The arrangement they had, well, it was truly because Katniss Everdeen did not like to owe anybody anything. It just led to worries and guilt somewhere down the road, and she couldn't stand it. But she knew, she owed Peeta Mellark. Her life.

* * *

><p><em>It was a cold afternoon, the sun hiding behind dark clouds that threatened to release the pouring rain on the people below. The town was all locked inside as the girl with the brown braid, huddled beneath a large coat, traveled home from town, clutching a bag filled with extra food for her and Prim.<em>

_She heard it before she saw it. The road must have muffled the engine or her coat did because the noise failed to reach her ears until the car turned the corner. Katniss froze, throat choking a scream as she dropped the bag and watched the car come nearer, the driver not noticing the girl. _

_Suddenly, she felt herself being yanked back onto the sidewalk and she tumbled, landing with a soft 'oomph' onto her savior. The car passed, unnoticing, splattering wet mud onto them, but all Katniss could think about was her racing heartbeat._

_Then she remembered she was on top of someone. She swiftly stood up, and with a blush, turned around to thank and help the person who had saved her life. But a flash of blonde halted her. This wasn't just a person. This was the Baker's boy, probably one of the most wealthy kids in the whole town. She widened her eyes as he sat up, rubbing his head and flashing her a pained smile._

_"You should really watch where you're going on the road, y'know. Cars can come from nowhere."_

_That's when she bolted._

* * *

><p>She sighed as she sat up on the counter, a warm cup of coffee steaming between her fingers. It was 1 A.M. and she was absolutely exhausted. But she couldn't go to sleep yet. Not with the possibility of the nightmares reaching her.<p>

Suddenly, without warning and probably from the exhaustion, the grip her fingers had on the coffee slacked and she watched as the cup fell and shattered on the floor with a loud /crash/. The puddle of coffee spread slowly over the hardwood floor, and she scrambled to clean it all up, laying down paper towels and cleaning the shards up with a broom. She prayed that both Prim and Peeta had slept through the noise, and Prim did. But Peeta didn't.

He stumbled out of his room with sleepy eyes, rubbing them as he groaned and tried to wake up better.

"Wha's going on?" he mumbled, and rubbed his eyes more.

Katniss didn't answer, just continued to pick up her mess, ignoring the blonde boy in her father's clothes, which kind of freaked her out.

"Katniss?" he asked with more awareness to the situation as he woke up more. "What happened in here?"

"I, Uh," she licked her lips but didn't look up. "Dropped my coffee cup."

He gave her a strange look. "At one o'clock in the morning?" he asked in confusion, and... amusement?

She shot a glare up at him then started to pick up the larger pieces of the cup with her fingers. Soundlessly, Peeta dropped to help her. Their fingers touched once, but Katniss ignored it, trying to hide the blush starting on her cheeks.

When all of the glass was picked up, Katniss went into the pantry and found a Swiffer to help clean up the hot coffee. She picked it up and walked into the kitchen, and after putting one of the wipes on the mop to make it wet, she started mopping up the hot coffee, painfully aware of the fact that Peeta had his eyes on her. She continued with the job until most of the spill was completely gone, slightly irritated that Peeta was watching her with almost no shame and the fact that he had not bothered to offer his assistance.

After disposing of the sopping wet wipe, she turned and gave Peeta her most convincing smile.

"Well," she said, "It's all cleaned up now, so please, go to bed." Well, that wasn't very convincing, Katniss.

He looked amused and bit concerned. "Katniss, why the hell were you up at one in the morning drinking coffee?"

Katniss smiled again, still fake. "I was... cleaning up after dinner. There were still dishes to do, and I didn't want to bother Prim or you to help me when I was perfectly capable. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be going to bed now."

She walked off without a word, leaving Peeta by himself as she shut and locked her door. She looked over at Prim, smiling ruefully as she knew her sister would hate the fact that she just downright lied to the Baker's son. Katniss herself hated it. She hated how formal she had sounded, as if they were at some fancy ball. And she hated that she had to lie. But this boy could not know, he couldn't know her secrets and that she really was broken on the inside.

With that, the brown-haired girl settled down into bed, with thoughts of the blonde-haired boy fresh in her mind as she closed her eyes, dreading a night of painful sleep and horrible dreams.

She just hoped she didn't scream.

-HG-

The morning came with little error. The night left Katniss shaken, because the promised nightmares did come. But she shook it off and made herself be strong. She did it everyday, anyway.

Peeta said nothing. He asked no questions as she walked into the kitchen to find that he had already made fresh toast for breakfast, hinted at nothing when she accidentally bumped into him on her way out to work. But still, she caught a glimpse of curiousity that was barely contained as she glanced up at him to mutter 'I'm sorry.' And she hated him for the fact that he even gave a damn.

In fact, Katniss had hated Peeta Mellark quite a lot lately, she contemplated, as she took money for a particularly large item count from a woman with a screaming toddler. She had hated him for everything he did, and she wasn't sure why. When he talked to her or told her thank you, she felt the need to slap him across the face. When he made Prim laugh, she wanted to scream countless cuss words at him. But especially whenever he acted concerned for her, then she really wanted to cause some damage.

Throughout the day, she couldn't figure it out. Every consideration in her head seemed stupid or unrealistic, and she found herself losing way too much time over it. Her boss even had to yell at her to 'get your damn head out of the clouds before I fire your ass', as he put it kindly. So she pushed it to the back of her mind, focusing on being the check-out girl that she was supposed to be.

But when she got into her truck that evening to go home, it finally hit her. She didn't necessarily hate _him_, she hated the fact that she could never really repay him for what he did. Because she hated owing people. But also, he didn't even acknowledge the fact. He let it go, as if what he did was nothing. As if it had never had happened. Maybe she would hate it less if he went around, just doing what he wished, saying, 'because I saved your life, y'know.' Maybe then things would be a bit easier.

When she got home, Katniss found herself in a grouchy mood, especially towards the houseguest living in her apartment. She walked into the apartment complex, not even bothering to say 'hi' to Mr. Stevenson, who shrugged and blamed it on 'time of the month hormones'. Maybe it was.

But when Katniss stepped into the apartment and saw her sister, giggling and smiling, frosting on her nose and eyes lighting up as she saw her sister, her anger melted. She smiled and opened her arms and Prim ran into them, hugging her sister.

"Hey, Little Duck," Katniss said, ruffling the blonde girl's hair.

"Quack," her sister said in reply and Katniss laughed.

Then she noticed the mess. In the kitchen, there were bowls and spills everywhere, with bottles out and the smell of cupcakes in the air. And right there in the middle, stood Peeta, smiling at her with just as much frosting on his face as Prim. Katniss narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on in here?" she asked, and Prim smiled.

"Peeta and I made cupcakes for you! Don't they smell good?" she gave Katniss a hopeful look and she forced a smile.

"Oh, yea, they do. May I have one?" she asked and Prim brightened and nodded.

She dragged Katniss to the kitchen, the smell getting stronger as they neared the cupcakes. Then Katniss saw them. They were brightly decorated with flowers, and P's for either Prim or Peeta or both, and a couple even had 'K's, for Katniss. Prim handed her one with her first initial and she tentatively ate it, sensing two sets of eager blue eyes watching her.

She sighed in contentment. They were vanilla, her absolute favorite, and they were delicious. But then she became suspicious again as she finished the last bite.

"Where did you get the stuff for this?" Katniss asked. She didn't remember having cake mix in her pantry.

"It was all in there," Peeta explained. "Prim found it and she begged me to help her make them for you."

Katniss narrowed her eyes at him, hating how truthful he looked, then smiled down at Prim.

"Alright, then let's find a place for them, and then you and Peeta can clean up."

Prim grinned up at her and Peeta nodded in agreement and acception, and that just made Katniss more suspicious of the Baker's son.

If he didn't want something in return for saving her life, and all he needed was a place to stay, he didn't need to get all nice with her sister and make cupcakes for them, or anything for that matter.

What kind of game was the Baker's son playing?


	3. Why He Even Cares

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: Hey, ya'll. :). It's me, glad to be back with a brand new chapter! I'm sorry it took awhile, but I was very busy and unfortunately will be for awhile after this, so I may not post chapters so close together. For instance, this Friday I have volleyball practice after school from 3-5:30, and then I have softball practice from 6-8. So, you could say I have a couple of priorities I have before writing. But I have a couple chapters written and I have most of the story drafted, so it's just a matter of when I'm actually posting the chapters. Anywhoo... I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. :) Well, Katniss... take it away for me.**

**Katniss: Pie does not own the Hunger Games. She does not own the characters in this story. Heck, NOBODY owns Katniss Everdeen! Well maybe Suzanne Collins...**

**Well then, you heard her. I don't own the Hunger Games. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The next time the suspicions arose within Katniss was three days later. She had just woken up on a Saturday and it was her day off, so she didn't bother getting out of bed until noon. It was actually a week since she had found the Baker's son on the side of the road, and she still utterly hated him. He, of course, was oblivious.<p>

This particular day, she walked into the living room to find Peeta, freshly showered and clothed in the clothes he had arrived in, cuddled up on the couch with Prim's ugly old cat Buttercup, who was purring like some sort of maniac. And Katniss's jaw slacked and fell open to the point where she thought it would hit the floor.

Buttercup didn't let anyone touch him. Exceptions went to Prim, the girl who had always loved him and fed him through the untimely ugliness of the creature. And sure, it was ok that Buttercup hated her. But it really wasn't appreciated that whenever Madge or Gale came over to see them, Buttercup would growl at and scratch the hell out of them.

But there he was, petting the old thing, as if they were old friends. Almost as if he had some sort of element that Prim had. Maybe it was the blue eyes and the blonde hair. They both shared that.

So when Katniss nearly screamed, it was to be expected. "What the... hell?" she muttered, and Peeta looked up at her with a friendly smile, still petting the old fart cat.

"Good morning, Katniss. I made some waffles earlier, if you want some. They're in the fridge."

And Katniss had walked away muttering insults and curses, not just because he had somehow gained the cats affection but also because he somehow knew that she was in a particularly strong mood for waffles.

Later that day, she had been working in the kitchen, Peeta gone at his job after deciding to work for the local farmer, because he had 'wanted to earn his keep' as he had put it when he came back with the oh-so-happy news, she looked over at Prim, who was eating the fresh spaghetti that Katniss had made for them for dinner.

"Prim?" she asked carefully. Her sister looked up, listening as her sister continued.

"Why does Buttercup like Peeta so much? Because... I know that thing hates me and I'm ok with that, the feelings are mutual... but he hates everyone else except you on this planet. What happened?"

Prim shot her a knowing smile. "Peeta is a person who is hard not to like. And it's not nice to call Buttercup a 'thing'."

She ignored the last statement and contemplated the former one. Could that be true? How was it true? She had never felt that before... well, she didn't think so. But unfortunately, and to her disgust, she remembered the warm feeling in her stomach that refused to go away even after she resolved to hate Peeta and she reminded herself to go bang her head against a wall.

When Peeta got home that night, Katniss was waiting for him. It was late. Probably ten or eleven o'clock, but Katniss had waited. She had stayed up longer than this before, and she wanted, no, more like needed answers. And quickly.

So she flew out of nowhere as the door flung open and, as fast and stealthy as a snake, pinned him to the wall, growling (yes, growling) in his face as she spat the words out.

"I don't know what the hell kind of a game you think you're playing. You saved my life so just spit it out already, tell me what you want so I can get you it and this whole damn round and round thing can be over."

He blinked away momentary fear from being attacked to show confusion. "What game, Katniss?" he asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She pushed him to the wall harder, frustration more prominent than ever in her list of primary emotions. "This game. The one where you become friends with Prim and somehow that stupid cat. Now what are you playing at?"

He furrowed his brow. "I wasn't trying to. Prim just seemed so bored so I decided to her company. The cat... well I have no idea. Seriously. I'm not playing any game." he didn't comment about the 'saving Katniss's life' thing.

She wrinkled her nose but released him, and he took a deep breath, rubbing the spot on his stomach where her elbow had dug into it. She shot him another glare before stalking to her room, waiting for Peeta to go to bed so she could come out again.

-HG-

"Ha, no. He's not being stalker-like, Madge. He just... yea. Like almost messing with me, you got it..." Katniss was seated on her couch, about 9 the next morning. She had the phone pressed to her ear with her feet up, complaining to her best friend.

"If you hated him, why did you help him in the first place? And why don't you just kick him out?" Madge asked, confused by the whole situation.

"It's... hard to explain," Katniss sighed, curling up her feet beside her on the couch. "I didn't hate him when I picked him up. He was only supposed to be a houseguest that kept to himself. But he started playing this stupid game. And, I kind of... owe him. My life."

Her friend gasped on the other side of the line. "What? How did that happen?" she asked. Katniss sighed. This would take a long time.

So she told the whole story, from the moment she went to pick up more food to the moment she fled the scene. Madge waited and listened, like a good friend, gasping and sighing in all the right places. When the whole story was finished, Madge spoke again.

"I think... I think he likes you, Katniss," she mused, and Katniss snorted.

"I pinned him to a wall yesterday and shouted at him. Doubt he likes me after that. Besides, I don't need his friendship." Madge laughed again.

"No, silly! Not like a friendly-like. Like, a 'like-like' situation. Maybe you should go on a date!"

Katniss was glad she had nothing in her mouth. It would have promptly made it's way onto the other side of the room. She squeaked in surprise and anger. "No! No, Madge, I can't do that."

"Why not?" Madge whined. "I'm sure you would make a great couple!"

"No," Katniss said sternly. Then she dropped her voice. "He can't find out what really happened. I couldn't trust him with that. I can barely trust you and Gale with it, and you found out on accident."

Then she heard the door knob start to turn on the other side of the apartment and then footprints, and not knowing if it was Prim or Peeta, she hissed into the phone,

"Someone's up, Madge, I got to go." but Madge had something else to say.

"Wait, I'm coming over tomorrow, remember!" Katniss looked around, and desperate, quickly agreed.

"Ok, ok! Now I have to go! Bye!"

She heard a 'see you tomorrow!' from Madge before she hit the 'end' button on her cell phone and quickly shoved it into her pocket, just as a pair of feet entered the living room. Her face split into a relieved smile as she recognized the sleepy face of her sister.

"Good morning, Prim," she greeted, and her sister smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Katniss."

And suddenly her day was looking more bright.

* * *

><p><strong>Love, Hate, Eh? Well, tell me. In a review! :D Please review, it makes my day and brings chapters and inspiration and motivation. ;). So for all that is loved and cherished, REVIEW!<strong>

**Pie out, PEACE! 3**


	4. Madge Meets the Baker's Son

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: Hello again! It's me, with this great new chapter! I'm super excited about the future of this story. I have it all planned out and it'll be great. :) Well, I've had a couple questions regarding the secret Katniss has mentioned several times throughtout the story, and no, it does not involve Peeta. And it'll all be revealed in due time. Hehe. But for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not incredible inportant, but it leads to a series of important events. :D So sit back, kick off your shoes and socks if your feet don't smell, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, my mind is not brilliant therefor I do not own Hunger Games or its sequels. Or I would be hangin' with Peeta right now. **

* * *

><p>When Katniss opened the door to the loud knocking, she was surprised to find Madge grinning back at her. The brunette had completely forgot that her friend was coming over that day. In fact, she was still in her work clothes from Target when she arrived. Madge didn't seem to notice.<p>

"Katniss!" she squealed, pulling her in for a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Katniss nodded and hugged her back.

"Yea, it's great to see you, Madge," she replied, forcing the surprise out of her voice. "Please, come in. Peeta just started making dinner. I'll tell him to make some for you."

She stepped aside, and Madge walked in, sniffing in deeply and smelling the meal Peeta was making and smiled, rubbing her stomach in anticipation.

"Peeta seems to be a good cook," she absentmindedly commented, with a bit of anticipation. Katniss almost scowled. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You've never said that about me, Madge," she said, and the girl laughed.

"Because I thought you already knew you were. Those microwave pizzas you make, just fantastic! Five star," she teased, and Katniss cracked a smile.

Katniss pulled Madge into the kitchen, and nodded to Peeta when he looked up and gave the two girls a smile. She observed the scene and saw the meal consisted of lasagna and... was that cheese buns? Her favorite, how did he know? Grr.

"Hey, Peeta... we have a guest staying for dinner, and I need you to make extras, please." there. She had manners.

He looked at her strangely. "Yea, I already knew that. Madge called earlier and told me she was coming. I thought she would already have told you."

Madge grinned at her sheepishly, with a bit of guilt hiding behind her eyes. "Yea, I knew you would have probably forgotten so I called, and you weren't home so Peeta answered. I guess I forgot to tell you." but her eyes said: I really didn't want to tell you.

Katniss shot a glare at her before turning back to Peeta. "No... she didn't mention that fact, unfortunately. But it's... nice you two have already been acquainted." she wasn't sure why this made her frustrated, but that wasn't her top priority at that moment.

"Ok, then, Peeta. We're going to go into the living room. Call us when dinner's ready." Peeta nodded at them with a polite smile and Katniss practically dragged Madge out of the kitchen because she was busy sniffing up Peeta's cooking. Was she trying to get high or something?

Katniss settled herself on the couch and Madge followed suit, starting to babble on with some story of Gale, who was also Madge's current boyfriend, trying to impress her with his cooking. Katniss barely listened, opting to casually pick at her toenails instead.

"Katniss! Are you even listening to me?" Madge cried. She tsked in a way only their old English teacher, Miss Effie, ever did, and Katniss snorted a bit with laughter, but Madge looked stern.

"You should listen, you know. Don't you want to know how to handle that kind of boy whenever you and Peeta hook up?" Katniss's jaw fell to the floor in shock. What the hell?

"Madge!" she cried in protest, playfully shoving her friend back on the couch. "No. That just... no. Won't happen."

Her friend grinned and said in an annoying sing-song voice,"Suit yourself." and Katniss laughed again.

"But seriously," she said, her features hardening into a careful mask that kept her true thoughts hidden, but her face still looked grim. "I can't tell him anything. I can't trust him. I can barely trust you with this stuff."

"Katniss!" Madge sighed, exasperated. "First of all: I am not telling you to write your life story for this boy. I am telling you to go on a date with him. And second: He wouldn't do that. He's not a tattler."

The brunette snorted. "And how do you know, Madge?" she taunted. "is he your best friend forever now or something?"

Madge shook her head. "He just wouldn't, Katniss. I can tell. He's not that kind of person. Just give him a shot, Jesus!"

That's when Peeta walked in. He had a pleasant smile but a curious and almost hopeful glint in his eyes, and right there Katniss knew he had heard something. And she scowled.

"Dinner's ready, ladies," he called out, and they stood and were escorted to the dinner table, where Prim was already seated, stuffing herself as if she had never seen food before. Katniss was shocked.

"Prim!" she scolded. "Manners!"

Prim looked up sheepishly. "Sorry, Katniss... I was just so hungry." Fight the puppy dog eyes. Fight them, Katniss.

Madge looked amused as they all sat down, to plates of steaming hot and delicious-looking food. And Katniss couldn't help but let her mouth water. She was seated next to Madge and across from Peeta, who had Prim sitting next him. Then they all started to dig in.

If the food smelled or looked delicious, it was absolutely astounding to eat. The flavor was just... mmm. Katniss had no words. She just let the food slowly slide over her tongue and guessed this might be the best meal Peeta had ever prepared at their apartment. Wait... had she just said /their?/

"Peeta, this is so good," Madge sighed, and Peeta grinned back in reply. Prim nodded feverishly and Katniss twitched her face in what might have been agreement. By then, most of the plates were pretty much licked clean. Katniss still quietly munched on a cheese bun but Prim and Madge were finished. Peeta still had a bit of meatloaf to eat, but he was content with taking his time.

When everyone had finished completely, Peeta, being a good host in place of Katniss, who was not one, stood and took all the dishes to the sink where he put them to wash later, after the guest had left and things had settled down. Then, he came back to the table and started chatting about random topics with Madge again. Katniss finally spoke up when the topic turned to the woods.

"Hey, Prim, isn't it past your bedtime?" Prim squinted at her from across the table, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"No, it isn't-" she started to say, but Katniss stood up hurriedly, ushering her little sister out of her seat.

"Yes, it is. Now go take a shower or something. I'll be in there soon." she gently pushed Prim over towards the bathroom, and the blonde looked back in confusion but ventured into the bathroom anyway and locked the door. Katniss went back to her seat and sat down with a fake smile.

"So, where were we?" she asked in an innocent voice, and Madge thought for a moment.

"I don't know, but I think it's probably best I go anyway. Don't want Gale worried or anything." she stood up and stretched her back, Peeta and Katniss following suit. She went into the living room to retrieve her bag and then was walked to the door by the two.

She turned back to them, smiling as they reached the door.

"Thank you for having me, and I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier or reach you," she told them, and Katniss smiled her first real smile of the night.

"It was no problem Madge, you know you're always welcome here," she told her friend, and Madge grinned back at her.

"Peeta, thank you for dinner, it was great," she told the blonde, and he beamed back at her.

"Thanks, Madge. It was my pleasure, really."

Madge then thought for a moment. "I had something to ask you two, but I seemed to have forgot." she was in thought for another moment, then shrugged, giving up. "Oh well."

Katniss sighed silently, figuring she was in the clear, but then Madge's eyes lit up and she turned around, grinning again.

"I remember! Gale bought these tickets to a play the other day off some buddy of his, and he got two extra. We had originally asked his parents, but they couldn't make it. So I was wondering if you two wanted to come," she started, and Katniss was thinking that that was ok, she would just sit by Madge and Peeta could sit by Gale- because surely they would hit it off- but then Madge blabbed again, "You know, like a double date!"

If only looks could kill.

* * *

><p><strong>Love, Hate, Eh? Please tell me in a review! R&amp;R! So, peace out, Pie Out! Mwah, love you all and see you soon!<strong>


	5. Double Date

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: Hello! It's me again. I'm sorry about lack of chapters. And I'm sorry this is so short. But I have limited time for writing now so I hope you'll forgive me and wait in anticipation for the next chapter, which will be longer, I promise! ALSO: I would really like to thank the people who have added this story to their alerts/favorites, and ESPECIALLY those who review! I appriciate it so much and that is why I write, for you guys! I promise I'll finish this for you!**

** SO... here it is. With some Katniss/Peeta (NOT PEENISS) action! :D So, guys, take it away!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Peeta: Pie does not own the Hunger Games. **

**Gale: Or us. Or I would probably never be allowed to speak to Katniss. Let alone love her. (In the books) **

* * *

><p>Katniss scowled. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be wearing a dress, she didn't want to be sitting in a stuffy theater with a bunch of strangers, and she certainly did not want to be sitting next to Peeta Mellark. Especially when he looked so nice.<p>

She noted herself to pull a gun to her head later.

But there she was, doing all those things. She was in a faded red dress her mother had worn long ago, with a puffed out bottom that reached to below her knees, and a neckline she wasn't exactly comfortable with. Katniss pulled the denim jacket she had snuck in more tightly around her, feeling a bit too exposed for her particular liking.

To say that she had been paying attention wasn't true. The whole play, all she had done was watch the clock on the wall next to the stage and wish it was over soon. Because it was complete torture. All four of them, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, and Madge had all drove together for about an hour to get to Allentown, the closet city, in fancy clothes expecting something great. Their expectations weren't met.

The actors were all kinda boring. From the snoring coming from the row behind them, they weren't the only ones to think this. But the play, two hours long, had an hour left to go. Which seemed like ages. The doors had been locked so it wasn't likely they were leaving early.

By accident, she looked over and saw Peeta with the sheet they had been given when the walked in. But he had a pen. And he was coloring in the letters of the words in the paper. Katniss almost laughed.

"Peeta," she whispered, her voice very low. "What are you doing?"

He looked up at her and the corner of his mouth twitched. "Entertaining myself. There's not much else to do."

She nodded to the pen. "Where'd you get that?" he looked down at the pen, and up at her again.

"I kept in here," he tapped his jacket pocket, "just in case this happened." he gestured to the stage. Then he proceeded to draw a criss-cross line, which Katniss recognized as a tick-tack-toe board.

"Wanna play?" he asked and Katniss shrugged, glancing warily at him but going with it. She didn't remember playing the game since quite a long time ago, but hey, if that was his style, what the heck. He drew an 'o' on the middle square, and handed the paper over to her. She drew an 'x' in the column above it, and the game went on like that. But it ended up a draw. So Peeta wrote 'Cat' above the board and drew another one.

That time Katniss went first. And she won when Peeta forgot that she had only one space to win. He marked that board with the word 'Kat'. With a 'k'. Katniss glanced up at him, confused.

"You know... it sounds like 'cat', so I just put the first three letters. Though it be cool." he regretted that choice when he won the next game and Katniss marked the board with the first three letters of his name.

The games went on for quite a long time, and eventually the paper filled up and they moved on to Katniss's paper. In that short hour she forgot that she was supposed to hate Peeta, that she had to for her and Prim's safety, and she let herself have fun. When the end of the play was very near, Peeta decided to tally up the wins.

"Ok," he murmured, tapping his pen against each one. "There were 23 games, and there were 15 cats. You won 5 games, and I won 7." he flashed a cheeky smile at her. "Looks like I won." she in turn shot a glare at him and very discreetly, a gesture not considered very 'ladylike'. Peeta pretended to act shocked, placing a hand on his chest for dramatic effect.

"I'm hurt. That wasn't nice of you," he mused with a teasing edge, and Katniss looked over at him again with a twitch of her nose.

"Well I'm not a very nice person," she said back and that was when the play ended. The clapping started and it startled the two teens and they jumped, not expecting the end so quickly. The lights turned on and the actors took their bows, and the four relieved kids clapped enthusiastically, waiting to be dismissed.

When the lights turned on, Madge pushed herself out, grabbing Katniss on the way. Peeta and Gale looked amused, and proceeded to walk out in a slower manner. But neither were worried, the boys had hit it off quite quickly and also, Madge was a bit more worried about her bladder than whether or not the two boys were going to be in silence or not.

They were one of the first in the bathroom. Madge practically leaped into a stall while Katniss, who had used the toilet during intermission, waited by the sinks, watching the bathroom fill up with people and an eventual line forming outside the door. Katniss sighed, feeling a bit constricted with all the people.

"Madge," she called uncomfortably. "You almost done in there?" Madge answered by exiting the stall door and giving it up to some practically dancing little girl who looked about to wet herself.

"Sorry, Katniss," her friend apologized. "It's difficult to use the bathroom in a dress, you know." Yes, she did know, but she wasn't interested with sharing bathroom stories with her best friend in a crowded theater restroom.

"Wash your hands and let's go," she ordered, and Madge did as told and they left the ladies room and out into the hallway, where they found Gale and Peeta on a bench, discussing some sort of sport they watched.

Gale looked up first, and saw the girls. He stood and smiled, taking Madge's hand. Peeta stood as well, but Katniss made sure he didn't try anything.

"Ready to go?" the older boy asked, and they all nodded with relief- besides, Prim was probably waiting up for them anyway. She always did, and Katniss wanted to make sure she got to bed.

So they all went out the door, into the humid June air and Katniss buttoned the jacket she had forgotten she was wearing. It wasn't cold, but she didn't want anyone to see more than she was comfortable with showing. Gale lead them to the car, and they all climbed in, Madge in shotgun and Katniss and Peeta riding in the back.

They chatted and laughed on their way home, making fun of the play and the people that had been around them. The hour driving home went by faster that one half hour of the play and they dropped off Katniss and Peeta first, while they shouted their goodbyes out the window as they drove away.

When the two teenagers reached the apartment, Katniss unlocked the door and they headed in, and there was Prim, snoring softly on the couch where she had fallen asleep watching some cartoon with a sponge. Katniss shut off the TV and gently shook Prim awake.

"Wake up, little duck. It's time to go to bed," she whispered, and Prim opened her sleepy blue eyes, and then closed them again. After a few flutters, Prim slowly stood up, stretching out her back and quietly walking to their room, muttering a good night on her way past.

Katniss smiled and sat down on the couch, rubbing her sleepy eyes herself. Peeta, who had been on standby, just stood in the doorway. His eyes flicked to her.

"You should probably get some sleep, too, Katniss," he advised. "You look really really tired yourself." Katniss looked up at him with a weary glare and at that moment, yawned. She cursed her brain. Stupid lack of oxygen.

Then she stood, nodding. "Alright, alright, I'm going." she agreed, and started walking to the room she stared with Prim. On her way past Peeta, she mumbled good night and kept going.

"I had fun tonight," came his voice, and Katniss froze, turning to look at him. He had a tiny smile on his face and Katniss observed him, then nodded slowly.

"It was alright, I suppose. Goodnight, Peeta. And then she slipped into her room, leaving Peeta looking somewhat happily after her, and her wondering if she had said was the right thing. She had had an ok time, better than she expected. But she didn't think it could happen again. Ever. She glanced over at the fast asleep Prim. No. It couldn't happen.

As nice as Peeta was, she had a secret to protect. But if she'd admit it, she's had worse dates.

* * *

><p><strong>Love, Hate, Eh? Tell me in a review! I'll post more when more reviews come in! Please? Reviews are love. And pie. And Peeta. :D<strong>

**More chapters soon; I promise you that! (With reviews)**


	6. The Baker's Son Wants Answers

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: Welcome back, friends! How are ya'll? I'm sorry for the lack of chapters, but I've had so much going on. I hope the (hopefully) amazing quality of this chapter makes up for it. (But it probably won't.) But volleyball ends this week so I'll be more... avaliable than usual, so YAY! So I hope you enjoy the chapter and all. Well, just read and enjoy. Clove and Glimmer, take it away please!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Clove: Um, OHMAIGOSH, Pie does not, um, own the Hunger Games. Can you believe it?**

**Glimmer: Her claims to, um, are also false? Um, I'm confused...**

**Well you get the general message. SO enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Everyday after the double date with Gale and Madge, Peeta tried to get closer to Katniss. But all it did was make her uncomfortable. Because Peeta was extremely persuasive. And kind. And she couldn't even let herself accept him.<p>

So she just swiped off all the attention and kept doing as she always did. Snapping biting remarks and always being incredibly sarcastic. But Peeta wasn't dumb. He knew something was up. And as nice as he seemed, there were more patient people in the world.

"Katniss," he eventually sighed after I told him to take a hike, "What is going on here?"

She looked up at him with a quizzical look in her eyes, almost seeming innocent. Almost. "What do you mean, Peeta? I'm confused," she said, and the Baker's son rolled his eyes.

"You say that I'm the one playing some sort of game. But in reality, it seems your the high-scoring player. And you know exactly what I mean, Katniss, so don't give me that look."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "You don't know me," she stated, trying to veer from the topic she knew the discussion was steering towards. "So don't assume you know anything about me." Peeta did a first: he glared at her. Not that Katniss cared... much.

"Obviously it's something. I mean, we just go out, and we had a good time at that theater, and suddenly you act as if I'm the swine flu or something." Katniss snorted.

"I most definitely did not have a good time at that damn theater. It was basically torture. Now, if you excuse me, I must be going to work and if I'm not mistaken you should be getting ready yourself."

That was when she walked out the door and slammed it shut. But as she passed, the hurt look on Peeta's face made her a bit more guilty than she was comfortable with. But she couldn't let it get to her, not now anyways.

At work, she had to deal with the immense bragging of her co-worker and shall you say, kind-of-friend-half-the-time Clove on her engagement to the 'incredibly hunky' Cato while another co-worker, Glimmer, squealed and screamed with her, causing a scene Mr. Abernathy wasn't fond of. But still, Katniss found herself with a new and alien feeling in her gut.

Jealousy.

It wasn't fair, really, that these girls got their own fairytale endings. After all, hardworking and self-sufficient Katniss Everdeen didn't get one. Even when it was basically offered to her on a silver platter. It wasn't often that Katniss let herself feel remorse for what could have been, but over the last few weeks she had discovered something very revolting and almost made butterflies invade her nervous system.

No matter how much she shot him angry glares or sarcastic comments, or how much she tried to make herself despise him, Katniss Everdeen was falling for the Baker's son, Peeta Mellark. And falling fast.

The prospect of falling for someone was new for her. Sure, the occasional Middle School crush or high school fling came in the picture, but it was always fleeting and never more than temporary. But Peeta, well, he seemed to be the most peculiar case so far. He stuck around, almost like the colored juice stain on a white t-shirt. He was always /there/, and always in mind. Maybe not mainly, but somewhere in there. But still, Katniss questioned herself.

It didn't make much sense, really. Just the other day she had been screaming about how much she hated him in her thoughts, but after the night shared (kind of shared) and a short but firm dedication from Madge, it had just happened. And now she had to resist. Because she couldn't let herself have him. Couldn't take that risk. But she sure wished she could.

So when she got home that night, she avoided Peeta. Though he didn't ask about the morning's events, she didn't want to spend anymore time with him. She didn't want to fall faster. But the boy wasn't making things very easy.

"How was your day, Katniss?" she twitched in frustration.

"Ok," was all she replied, in a tight voice. He either didn't notice the tone, or ignored it, because he blabbered on from the kitchen as he prepared dinner.

"Oh, really? Well my day was so insane! There were these chickens on the farm, and they got loose, right? So we had to chase them all down! It took almost two hours..."

He continued with some more stories, some which might have been from a week ago, and she wondered why he even bothered because she was sure he sensed her mood. But after several minutes of him yapping, she just tuned him out and started thinking about (damn her) Clove and her no-good fiance that she hated even though she hadn't really ever met... or seen a picture of... or had any contact with... but it was really the thought that counted.

"So, any interesting stories at work today, Katniss?" he finally asked, jarring her from her thoughts. She looked up and blinked, knowing one but was slightly hesitant to bring it to light without her position on the whole 'love' thing.

"Well..." she started, biting her lip, "My co-worker Clove, she got engaged yesterday and brought this huge freakin' diamond to work that had to have weighed a ton."

Apparently the cooking had reached the point where it didn't have to be watched, because Peeta walked in and sat on the couch opposite of her, and nodded slowly.

"Hm. Good for her. Who's her beau?" Katniss just stared at him funny, her head cocked and eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell is that?" she blurted out, and Peeta laughed. He leaned forward, with his elbows propped on the coffee table, and explained.

"You know, like her fiancé? Did you go to English class?" he teased, and Katniss's mouth twitched into a rare half-smile. She leaned back and stared at him. "Fifth was my sleeping period," she informed him, only half-joking.

He rolled his eyes. "I think it was everybody's. Irving was so old he didn't even get the fact pretty much have the class was sleeping. He was basically blind and deaf. I mean, if you put them right in front of his eyes, he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between an ass, the donkey type, or an ass, the rear end zone."

Katniss felt a giggle rise in her throat. "Hey, Irving would never have been able to see an actual ass. You kidding me? Have you looked at the guy, Peeta?"

He chuckled. "I think he looks at his own. In the mirror." Katniss bursted into giggles that were almost unheard of. Even she was shocked.

'Oh God,' Katniss thought, 'I'm not supposed to talk to him. And now I'm giggling. I hate being in love.'

So she sat up a little straighter, coughed off her vulnerable voice and breathed in a more guarded one. She saw Peeta notice a change, and he looked a little quizzical, but she ignored it.

"So..." she said, with that formal tone that made his face fall. "When's dinner going to be ready?"

He sighed. "I don't know what's up, Katniss," he started, completely ignoring her question. "But there's something wrong. And I will find out what it is. Don't you doubt that." he paused for a moment, biting his lip, and turned back to her, with a faint smile stretched across his face. "I've been told I can be quite persuasive."

He stood and walked into the kitchen, but Katniss was flashed back into another time, another place where she was happier and more carefree than she had been in a long time. Well, if she had ever been happy and carefree.

Dinner was awkward and quiet. Prim, being the girl she was, tried to keep up conversation with the other two, but Katniss refused to comment on basically anything and Peeta did just to be polite because he was confused and strained, she guessed. But she still didn't say anything.

When Prim excused herself and it was just the other two left, Peeta looked like he wanted to say something. Well, not exactly. He was squirming and fidgeting in a way that looked to Katniss that he desperately needed to use the restroom, but she assumed he just was figuring out what he wanted to say, and she didn't feel up to stopping.

"Katniss," he finally said, " You and I both know there's something going on. I just don't know exactly what it is. It'd be awful great if you could just spit it out before it gets ugly."

Ugly? What did he mean by that? "I still have no idea what you're talking about, Peeta," she shot his question down. "I told you, there is no game going on."

"But you yourself accused me of one, remember? It was like, last week." he sounded accusing, like he was trapping her in a corner and now he knew he was going to get answers.

She shook her head with a sigh. "I was exhausted. I don't even remember why I asked. Now Peeta, please come off it. Right now."

His eyebrows furrowed. By the look in his eye Katniss could tell he had formed an idea. He looked at her and, barely hiding a sly smirk, said, "Well, you won't open up to me and you swear it's not anything I've done. So is it because your sister is here? If so... maybe we should go out somewhere. Would you let me take you somewhere this weekend?"

She shrugged. "Fine. I'll call Madge and ask if she and Gale have anything planned and then we can go." it wasn't the biggest thing in the world. She could survive a night, watched by Gale and Madge, and not do anything stupid.

"No, Katniss. I meant just you and I. Alone." he looked hopeful but cocky, a look not suited for his innocent face. She blinked and before she knew it, the words had come out. And it was too late to take them back.

"Alright," she said, "I guess I'll go."

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Eh? Tell me in a review, please! I love them and they bring chapters faster.<strong>

**So, what do you think will happen on the date? What is Katniss's secret? What will Peeta try to pull?**

**REVIEWS ARE PEETA KISSES! :) 3**


	7. Date with the Blue Eyed Angel

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: Hey people! How are ya'll? Well, here's a new chapter for you. And gasp: it's a date! AN ACTUAL ONE! WHOO! So some Everllark/Peeniss, whatever you feel you should call it, will be in this chapter. Not too much until the end, but still, there's some to satisfy you until next chapter! So, please enjoy and I'll see you on the other side. Katniss, Peeta, please take it away.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Peeta: She doesn't own the Hunger Games. Or us. **

**Katniss: Or the song _Lights _by Ellie Goulding. And do we really need to keep saying this? We don't have the creativity for this for 10 more chapters.**

**Peeta: Just be strong, my love.**

**Me: Yay for crappy disclaimers! So, here it is. **

* * *

><p>"Madge," Katniss said with a sigh, watching her friend run around, trying to scrape every last resource affiliated with makeup or dresses from Mrs Everdeen's room. "I don't think this is ok. I mean, it's my mother's room."<p>

Madge rolled her eyes and continued to shuffle through the drawer she had open. "Katniss," she mimicked, "I think it's ok. Your mom would have wanted you to look pretty on your first date, correct?"

Katniss turned a shade of scarlet red that did not go unnoticed. "This isn't my first date!" she objected, crossing her arms across her chest. Madge looked up with a bemused expression.

"Name two other dates you've had, and I'll lay off."

Katniss bit her lip and twitched her nose. "Uh," she started, "Spade Ryder in 7th grade and Teddy Revel in 2nd grade."

Madge laughed out loud. "Birthday parties and once-cousins don't count, Katniss. You know that, right?"

Katniss turned the red shade again. "I didn't know, alright?" she hissed in a low voice and Madge laughed again. When she had dug out a curling iron and straighter she turned and shoved Katniss onto the bed. She squeaked in protest as Madge sorted through dresses.

Finally, a light orange dress with a black belt and orange headpiece that was ignored was laid out and Katniss stepped into it with minimal protesting. (Maximum, really.) Then Madge stepped in with the makeup.

Katniss felt powder, liquid, and goo being brushed onto her cheeks, eyes, and forehead. She grimaced the whole time, but tried not to complain too much because Madge was, in fact, doing her a favor because she had left work early to assist Katniss in her appearance as soon as the news had been passed on.

"There." Madge stepper back, snapping the lipstick case closed. "You're done. And may I say, you look quite smashing, Katniss." she whirled the chair around to face the mirror and Katniss's mouth fell open in shock. The girl- no, woman- who stared back at her wasn't scowling or flawed... she looked like a princess.

Her cheeks had a natural looking pink tinge and her eyelids were a smoky color which made the grayish green of her usually dull eyes look the color of grass. Her no-longer short eyelashes fluttered delicately and her lips were smeared a light pink. She didn't recognize the person in the mirror. But she wasn't totally against her. First glances weren't always accurate.

"Madge... wow. I don't even know what to say," Katniss stuttered, and her friend smirked. She leaned down, looking in the mirror as she observed her work.

"How 'bout thanks? Now go get 'im, tiger!" she curled her fingers and growled deep in her throat. Katniss flushed a bit and, nodding profusely, walked out of her parent's room and into the living room. Peeta was already waiting. And he looked great as well, with a simple white shirt and black dress pants. He grinned at her and offered his arm. Katniss took it and, with a wave at Prim and Madge, who was staying with her, they walked out the door.

"Madge is good at what she does," Peeta commented on their way down in the elevator. Before Katniss could disagree, he added, " But I still think you would've looked great without it." The brunette blushed and toyed with the ends of her loose hair.

When they reached the parking lot, Katniss realized something. There was no ride for them to take. She doubted he'd want to take her old thing, and she certainly did not feel like walking in the high heels Madge had found for her.

"Peeta," she murmured, "How are we going to get... where we're going?" his face split into a grin and she scrunched her nose. What did he have planned? He dug through his pants pocket, and his had resurfaced with a set of keys which he proceeded to press the button to and a beep sounded from a car next to hers. It was a simple truck, but more clean and nice than Katniss's old one.

"Peeta... you didn't..." Katniss gasped. He grinned again.

"I did. I've been saving for awhile." he looked incredibly proud and Katniss couldn't help but smile for him.

"But I didn't think you were getting paid all that much," she questioned, and Peeta looked a bit guilty.

"I'm not," he confessed, and Katniss gave him an 'I'm very confused' look, and he spit out the rest of the story. "Well, so when you found me, I really had money. I was heading for a hotel when you picked me up. But I guess part of me just wanted to take up your offer. I'm sorry for not telling the truth, but," he looked ruefully at the car and then to her, "I wanted to know what it felt like. To be responsible for something."

Katniss didn't know whether to be angry or feel guilty for him. She decided to just let it go. "It's fine, Peeta," she assured him. "You deserve something nice." she wasn't necessarily lying. Peeta had done a lot for them since he had come.

He smiled almost shyly. "Then jump in," he said, and pulled open the door for her to climb into. She nodded to him as she settled into the comfortable black leather, and closed the door. Peeta got in on the other side, and started the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road. He seemed to know where he was going, so Katniss didn't ask questions. She just sat back and stared out the window.

The colors of the setting sun danced on the faint line of the last edge of the visible earth. The pinks and oranges and reds clashed with each other, trying to gain the attention. It was a never-ending battle that Katniss watched for the whole 20 minute drive, and she got out of the car when the battle was starting to disappear. She looked around as Peeta led her forward, and when she saw the place, she smiled.

A bright meadow. Full of bright flowers and green grass. A lake even rippled only a little ways away. A checkered blanket sat in the middle of it all, with a basket and silverware set up. Katniss turned to Peeta, confused.

"I've never seen this place before," she said lamely, and Peeta laughed.

"It's not reachable by the main road. You have to take a dirt path, one that is very overlooked. I found this place when I was little, the first time I ran away," he explained. Katniss didn't ask about the running away part, but let him lead her to the blanket where she sat and tucked her legs under her as Peeta got out the food. She still kept her eyes on the disappearing sun, though.

"That's my favorite color," Peeta said suddenly, and Katniss raised her eyebrows. He gestured to the falling sun. "The color of the sunset right now. The orange. It's been my favorite for awhile." she nodded slowly.

"My favorite color is this," she leaned forward and plucked a blade of grass from the earth and held it up for inspection. "Green. The color of grass. And treetops." Peeta smiled at her and she felt her cheeks flush again.

They ate and watched the sun go down, right to the last minute. Then they waited for the stars to come out. When they did, Katniss laid down on her back, a bit self-consciously, and wondered why she wore a dress to a meadow.

"Why are we dressed nice?" she asked, and he shrugged.

"Madge insisted. I can't really say no to her angry face. It's quite intimidating."

Katniss laughed, because she didn't think sweet, innocent Madge could really be intimidating, but she shrugged it off. She hadn't really been there, anyway, and if Madge did have anger problems, it would be best for her not to know.

"Still. It's cold now," she shrugged. Peeta immediately retrieved his coat and moved to drape it over her shoulders. She waved him off. "You don't have to do that," she insisted, but he shook his head.

"I want to," he argued. So Katniss nodded and let the coat be given to her. It smelled like Peeta, cologne and fresh bread, she noticed. Then she laid back down and directed her gaze up to the stars, and Peeta did the same. Her eyes scanned for the pictures her father had shown her, and she smiled when she found one.

"Peeta, there!" she said, and he looked at her, concerned.

"Something wrong?" he asked, and she shook her head and pointed her finger.

"Right there! The Big Dipper! My father showed me that. Can you see it?" he squinted up for a second, then he smiled and looked over at her.

"Yea. I see it," she confirmed, and she gave him a tiny smile back that he took with open-arms. They were pretty quiet after that. But Katniss found that they were lying so close she could feel his hand twitching a couple of inches away from hers.

"Katniss?" Peeta said carefully, and she looked over at him.

"Yea, Peeta?" she replied, and he looked a bit anxious but hopeful.

"Do you remember kindergarten? The first day? How you sung that song for the music class?" he asked her, and she was startled by the question and had to think about it for a moment but she did remember so she nodded.

"Yea. I suppose I do. Why? And how do you even remember that?" he bit his lip.

"Because my dad told me when your father sang, the birds stopped to listen. And so I wanted to see if you were the same. And you were, y'know." Katniss sat up.

"Woah, woah, woah," she said, and Peeta looked up, confused. "What is this about my father? He has nothing to do with anything. And my singing is certainly not beneficial for hearing."

Peeta shook his head with a chuckle. "Your voice doesn't fall upon deaf ears by any means, Katniss. Thought you knew that. And also, my dad hated your father. Loved his voice, because everyone did, but he hated him."

"And why is that?"

"Because he took your mother away from him. He wanted to marry her, that's what he told me. But when I asked why he didn't, he said she fell in love with him. His voice. And that when he sang the birds stopped to listen." Peeta sounded so sincere. And Katniss believed him. Because she heard the same thing, another time.

At her father's funeral.

She just nodded. And laid back down. But Peeta was feeling lucky.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you sing for me?" Katniss looked over at him, mouth agape in shock. Then her feelings registered in her and she glared, her scowl present on her face.

"No. Absolutely not." her tone was firm._ No_ meant _no_ to Katniss. No questions asked. But still, Peeta looked at her with those big eyes and she was almost having a tough time keeping the scowl present on her face. "_No_, Peeta."

"Please?" he begged, and she poked the inside of her cheek with her tongue and shook her head. He continued to look at her with those big eyes she could get lost in, the eyes she could stare at forever...

"Fine!" she sighed before she knew it, and Peeta smiled victoriously, and her face flushed up and she almost smiled. She was glad it was dark outside. "What is the song you want to go deaf to?"

He laughed and laid back with his hands behind his head and he shrugged.

"Surprise me. You're good at that," he replied, and she resisted from asking what-the-hell did that mean and just took a deep breath, going over songs in her head. Then she decided on one and stood up. Peeta raised his eyebrows, but Katniss smiled wryly.

"I'll sound flat if I sit. Then your ears will hurt even more than usual." he sighed then smiled, with his teeth showing.

"I doubt you're any less amazing than you were in kindergarten. You're actually probably better," he stated and she didn't know her face could get that hot. Then she started tapping her foot and hummed the tune to one of her favorites as a child, a song her mother had sang to her, not her father. This song was too high-pitched. Then, with her face sweating and mouth dry, she tentatively let out the first notes of the song.

_I had a way then, of losing it all on my own,_

_ I had a heart then, but the queen has been overthrown_

The notes didn't sound bad, she decided. Not her worst, and her throat loosened a little. The butterflies remained. But she carried on.

_And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat And I'm not keeping up, the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone _

_You shine it when I'm alone, _

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong, _

_Dreaming when they're gone,_

Katniss's eyes opened briefly and she saw that Peeta was now sitting up, watching her with such intensity that she did something uncharacteristic. She twirled in a circle, feeling the wind on her as she resisted the urge to laugh and continued to sing. The butterflies were gone now, in her mind Peeta was gone. She was seven again, dancing with her mother in the living room.

_Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home, calling, calling, calling home,_

_You show the lights that stop me, turn to stone, You shine it when I'm alone_

_Voices, I play within my head, Touch my own skin, And hope that I'm still breathing_

_And I think back to when, my brother and my sister slept, in an unlocked place, The only time I feel safe_

As she sang the chorus the last time, she began to notice the puff of white smoke on her breath and goosebumps traveled up her arms as she sang the last line.

_You shine it when I'm alone_

Her arms fell, her eyes opened, and Peeta grinned up at her. He stood, walking over to her, and whispered into her ear.

"Even better than I remembered," he said softly, and she closed her eyes as he pulled away, wishing for the heat of his body close to her. She leaned closer as he pulled away and he chuckled.

"Katniss, if you're cold we can go home," he informed her, and her eyes met his. Slowly, she shook her head.

"No," she said slowly, continuing to shake her head. "That's not what I want."

He frowned. "Katniss, it's cold out here, and I can tell you're freezing. Please, just get in the-"

"I'll have someone to keep me warm now," she interrupted, and he tipped his head to the side. "If he'll have me."

Her words took a few moments to sink in, but then he grinned at her. He stepped closer, his face inches from her. "And who might that be, Katniss?" his voice was low with longing and hope, and Katniss hmmphed as she looked down his nose and their fingers intertwined.

"The blue eyed angel," she whispered, and Peeta crushed her to his chest. She smiled into him and he leaned down.

"I guess I'll just have to be a stand-in," he told her, and he slowly pulled her in for a kiss. His lips gently moved against hers, the soft sensation of hello and the bittersweet taste of goodbye, all mixed in for Katniss.

Even though this couldn't be permanent, she would let herself have him, bring him into her heart. Even if just for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Eh? Tell me in a review! They are love and hugs!<strong>

**How will the night play out?**

**Is everything really what it seems?**

**Have Katniss's walls really fallen?**

**And what is this secret that is continuously mentioned? **

**It will all be revealed... next chapter. So please, review, and thank you for all the reviewers and Alerts/Favorites! I really appriciate it. Now, buh bye.**

**~Pie**


	8. Complications and Confessions

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: Hello! How are you all? I'm fantabulous! JOSH, JEN, ELIZABETH, AND ALEXANDER WON AT THE MTV MOVIE AWARDS! AHHHHH! I'm so excited! But the _Hunger Games_ really should have won every award they were nominated for, but oh well. I still loved watching it. As much as I hope you enjoy this story. Well, anyways, here it goes. This story is a MAJOR gamechanger, with a big revelation right at the end. So please, bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Hunger Games _ or any of the plot, characters, or setting. Only the plot of this story is truly mine.**

* * *

><p>Katniss awoke to the soft sensation of the morning breeze and the wet prickliness of the dewy grass poking her skin. She felt a leather fabric beneath her and upon future notice, realized she couldn't move. Peeta had her wrapped up in his arms too firmly. Confused, she looked around and realized they were in Peeta's meadow. Then the events of the previous night came rushing back, but some of the occurances were fuzzy. When she decided it was impossible to move Peeta, she gently shook him, trying to wake him up.<p>

"Peeta, Peeta," she hissed, poking his chest, just covered by a white shirt, considering his jacket was around herself, "wake up, Peeta."

Peeta's gentle breathing caught and he groaned, nestling further into the red and white checkered picnic blanket. Their food was spilled out over the ground and Katniss remembered Peeta throwing the basket over to the side. He gently shook his head, bringing Katniss closer to him, if that was even possible.

"No, I just wanna stay here," he whined childishly and Katniss rolled her eyes. Pushing her now-messy hair from her face and smoothing her dress down so nothing accidentally showed, she strained against the restraint of his arms, trying to free herself from them. She needed to get up. They needed to go home. Prim and Madge were probably worried sick about them, and if they didn't get home soon, the jokes from Madge would never end.

"Peeta, we weren't planning on staying out here all night," she insisted, continuing to strain. "We need to go home before they call someone." Peeta's eyes opened and Katniss's breath faltered for a moment at the blue that always got to her, then shook it off.

"Katniss, I called them last night. Remember? I told them we wouldn't be home until morning." she shook her head in bewilderment. She didn't remember that, or anything after that really, and oh shit... they didn't...?

"Peeta," she asked, biting her lip and tensing for a moment, pausing her attempts to escape. How the hell could she ask this question?"We didn't, uh, I didn't... er, /that/ didn't happen, right?" the statement was filled with a nervous tone and stuttering, and Peeta chuckled, shaking his head.

"Katniss, if you mean sex, which is a perfectly acceptable word, no. We did not have sex." Katniss squirmed at the uncomfortable atmosphere after he said it.

"Don't say that, please," she whispered, and Peeta looked at her questioningly. "Don't say the s word."

Peeta burst into laughter, his arms unsnaking from her waist and moving to hold his sides, his body starting to hurt from uncontrollable laughter. Katniss sat up indignantly as he rolled onto his back, continuing to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she protested, and he stared at her a minute before bursting into laughter again. She let out a sound of frustration. What the hell was wrong with him?

"S-so you, Katniss E-Everdeen, the g-girl who can t-take down the school quarterback on h-her own is a-afraid to say the w-word sex!" he barely got that out before he proceeded to bring real life meaning to the texting term ROFL. Katniss crossed her arms over her chest. This wasn't exactly a laughing matter. Even though she did do that. Once. But that was a different story.

"Quit it, Peeta," she warned, but he continued to laugh, years rolling down his cheeks, "It's not that funny." he snorted and wiped his face, chest heaving from the laughing. He propped himself up on his elbow, facing Katniss with a smirk. She stared back at him with contempt and a hint of a glare.

"You have to admit, Katniss. It's a little funny," he said, and Katniss's mouth twitched. She just stared at him. But slowly, a smile built on her face. Peeta's grin widened when he saw it. And he just had to point it out.

"Told you so," he teased, and laid back down on the grass. Katniss poked him in the side with her bare foot. He ignored it as he stared up at the clouds. She leaned over and poked him again, this time in the cheek. He just ignored it again.

"Peeta," she said impatiently "we should probably go home now. I don't want anyone to see us and think-"

"Think what?" he sighed. "Who cares what 'they' think? We didn't do that so why does it even matter?" she bit her lip. Obviously he didn't understand the cost of something like this being passed around. Peeta, the popular, friendly baker, and Katniss, the social outcast, together. At night. Alone. Oh, she could just see it now. She shuddered.

"You obviously don't understand Peeta. If people thought me and you..." Katniss faltered, and looked down at the grass, picking out a blade with her fingers and twirling between her thumb and pointer finger. She looked back up at him. "They wouldn't like it. They would hate you for the rest of your life. Don't you get that?"

He shrugged. "I can get new friends. And besides, you mean more to me than a bunch of fake girls. I swear they're all part Barbie or something. And I think the guys might be worse."

She didnt find this amusing. She discarded the blade of grass and crossed her legs. "You'd miss them. They're worth more than I ever wil be. They can treat you better than I can."

He shook his head with an humorless laugh. "Surprisingly, they don't. You have pinned me to a wall, threatened me, and fed me terrible cooking, but you're still nicer than any of them ever will."

Katniss wasn't exactly touched. "Even so, I have my own reputation to think about here. I'll be a bigger outcast if this ever gets out. And besides, I have more on my plate. This wouldn't help none."

"What do you mean, Katniss?" Peeta asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I've done things. Well, technically something, but I've done so much to cover it up and it wouldn't even matter if I came out and pleaded for forgiveness. That isn't even fair to you. So unfair, in fact, I've made a decision." she stopped.

_Just rip the bandage off, Katniss. And be ready to stop any extra bleeding._

"I've decided I can't see you anymore. Not like this. Just as friends."

Peeta sat up so fast she was sure he was dizzy. He stared at her, mouth open and brow furrowing in what seemed to be anger and frustration. Rare emotions for the easy-going Peeta. But he still stared at her and it was making her uncomfortable.

"What do you mean, we can't see each other?" he snapped. "After all this time I spent trying to get to you, and last night, you're just pushing me away? Rejecting me after all that?"

Katniss flinched, tugging on her braid and biting her lip. "I'm sorry if I got your hopes up. It's just... complicated," she whispered. "You would never understand-"

"And why wouldn't I understand? Is there something I need to know? Is this why you've been rejecting me all this time? Or are you just a bitch?" Peeta taunted, and Katniss stared back at him with wide eyes. Peeta had never called her that before.

"No!" she protested, her own temper rising. "If I told you, you would never want to see me anymore!" she faltered. "And I could get in really bad trouble, Peeta. So much Prim would never be able to see me again, probably."

Peeta halted. The reason that she had pushed him away was because there was something else going on? It wasn't necessarily him? This thing was so bad she was afraid he would hate her? That Prim could be taken away? He suddenly despised himself for calling her a bitch.

"Katniss," he started after a moment, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He crossed his legs and looked over at her, while she was staring down, with a shiny glint in her eye and he knew she was about to cry. "Don't cry. I'm sorry, I didn't know there was something going on. Now, you know you can tell me, right? I'll help you. I won't judge you. I don't believe you have it in your heart to do something so bad that you could make me think any less of you."

Katniss shook her head, the first tear slipping from her eye and hitting the ground. She looked up at him. "You don't know what I did. You would get up and go straight to the Courthouse. I can't let that happen, Peeta."

He scooted closer to her, hesitant to touch her, to scare her away. He decided to gently hold her face with his hands, using his thumb to wipe her tears away. Their eyes locked, and he saw a pot of emotions, swirling in the grey. He saw shame, fear, and regret. The glassy wall that blocked them was gone. Whatever it was, Katniss couldn't forgive herself.

"Katniss, please, you can tell me," he whispered. "It can't be so bad as you'd have to go to jail." could it be? Peeta's gut held an ounce of dread.

"It can be, Peeta. It is." she said shamefully. "I don't know if the other circumstances that were involved would save me, but I know very well I could go to jail for what I did... or otherwise, what I was forced to do. But many people would be very happy to see me in the slammer."

Peeta widened his eyes. He rubbed her face with his thumbs once more, with a deep breath. "And why is that, Katniss?" he breathed, blue meeting grey. The whole world was silent, holding it's breath, as Katniss thought on his question. Then, she looked him right in the eye, her strength back for one short moment as she spoke the words.

"Murderers belong in jail," she said.

* * *

><p>Love? Hate? Eh? Tell me in a review!<p>

Oh my lord! Did Katniss just confess to murder? Will everything be changed now? And what in heaven's name is going on? You'll find out... next time. I know all of this is quite confusing right now, but it'll clear up, I swear. So please tell me what you thought, in a review I'm sure you'll all be generous enough to give! Thank you, and remember, reviews are love!

~Pie


	9. Won't Run Away

Kingdom Come

A/N: Hello there! I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner! The summer brings lots more things to do, and it makes it harder to post. I'm sorry it's been so long. But on other news, you've granted me with over 50 reviews! I'm so happy and there couldn't be better fans than you guys. I love you all so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Information for another story I'm working on is at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!

* * *

><p>Peeta lost his words. Everything he had just been thinking about, words of comfort to help her feel better, were thrown out the window. Maybe he expected something like she kicked a puppy or stole candy from a baby. He just wasn't expecting her to accuse herself of murder.<p>

"I told you you'd hate me," she stated, staring into his blank face. "I'm a horrible person. So go on. Go tell the police. Ruin my life. I know you want to," she almost had a tone of longing in her voice and Peeta knew she felt immensely guilty for whatever had gone down. He didn't necessarily know all the facts, either.

He sat up a little straighter, maintaining a more formal and guarded stance. His hands slipped from her face but he let one slide into her own as he fought through what had just happened."I don't hate you," he said slowly. "I don't really know what happened. So I can't really /hate/ you until I know the whole story. Probably not even then, knowing me. Maybe you have an explanation."

She shook her head, sighing. "See. I can tell. You're afraid of me. You don't want to be near me. You think I'm a monster, and you should. I was an idiot for telling you."

"Now hold on a second!" Peeta protested, holding his hand out in front of him in a defensive gesture. "Now you're putting words in my mouth. I need to hear the whole story to judge this properly. You can't just give me your own accusation and expect me not to be curious."

Katniss nodded slowly. She stood carefully and stretched, before slipping his hand out of hers and walking over to a nearby flat rock large enough to sit a couple of people. It used to be Peeta's favorite spot to play growing up. Now he followed numbly, dazed and confused. He took a seat next to Katniss and watched her expectantly. She stared off into the sky, watching some memory only she could see. He could see her tongue poking the side of her cheek as she contemplated her words. Then, she started to speak, her eyes locked on a floating cloud.

"When I was seven years old, I lived in an apartment with my parents and Prim, who was just a baby at the time. This apartment was pretty nice, had two bedrooms and a kitchen with a bathroom, living room, and patio. It cost my father quite an amount of money for this apartment, but he made that and more at his job so it wasn't a big deal. Anyways, one of our neighbor families had a little boy. His name was Marvel, and he was kind to me. We often played together on the patios, pretending we were pirates or royalty or whatever we felt like that day," Peeta saw a small smile creep onto her face as she remembered her childhood. Her fingers intertwined and she leaned forward onto her thighs. Peeta followed suit and she continued.

"We were best friends back then. We went to different schools, but we played with each other every day after school. But as we grew up, things changed. Fast.

"Well, first I met Gale in class. He shared my love for nature. We became fast friends. When I brought him home, Marvel didn't like him. I could tell. The angry glint in his eye that I hadn't ever really seen flashed and he had difficulty even speaking to my new friend. That was when we had a fallout."

Peeta thought on this. He briefly remembered hearing the name Marvel somewhere before. He wasn't sure, though. Maybe Marvel was a common name. Or maybe he was imagining it.

"Well, he accused me of being a bad best friend. I told him best friends could have other friends. He told me I'd have to choose between him and Gale. I stormed out, and I didn't think I'd ever see him again. But the next day he came to my house, same as usual. Guess he was expecting me to pick him. I didn't say anything. I think I was relieved, actually."

She paused. Then sighed and started again.

"What I didn't know was that he hadn't forgiven me. He was still angry. He had that issue. He was always angry. Something in his mind... it wasn't right, Peeta. Something was wrong in there. And in a few years, I was sixteen years old. I was still friends with him and obviously, Gale and Madge, who I met in the fifth grade. We had went out to the woods, Marvel and I. He seeme anxious, as if waiting for something. In fact, he was."

Her breath sped up, she started to sweat, and Peeta knew whatever happened next wasn't pretty. He had an idea, but he didn't voice it, just kept his jaw clamped shut, grinding his teeth.

"Well, we were just talking, sitting near our usual tree. He seemed upset as well, but I didn't figure it out until it literally hit me. Two of his friends jumped out and pinned my arms to the tree, forcing me up. Marvel grinned at me. He said, 'Slut, I'm gonna teach you a lesson.' I didn't understand because we weren't dating and I had never really 'dated' anyone. But soon, he... he-"

Katniss broke off in tears as she relived the experience. Being betrayed by a friend. Being humiliated. Being broken. Peeta patted her back and he begun to understand, fists clenching in fury. If they did what he thought... God help them.

"They held me down as he- as he raped me!" she gasped. "Then, when he was done, they both wanted a turn. But I couldn't let them. I grabbed my knife from my pocket... and I just stabbed. The one fell, and the other darted away. Marvel was gone in a heartbeat. I looked at the man, but I knew he was dead already. The pool of blood around him was too large. And besides, I had stabbed him right in the chest. And I knew then I had killed someone. I had actually taken a life. And I didn't even know who it was. From that moment..." she faltered, wiping her eyes. "I knew I was a murderer. I could never go back. And if I told anyone, I would be going to jail. But unfortunately, Gale and Madge arrived a few minutes later, because Gale had promised her a hunting lesson. They saw me, curled up against the tree, crying, and they saw the body. They helped me after that. They never told. But the authorities found the body a few days later. But I never touched them with my bare fingers. Only with my knife. So they couldn't find me. And I still haven't seen Marvel since. I hope he's dead."

Katniss, with the end of her story, placed her face in her hands and started to shake. Peeta took her into his arms, holding her as she sobbed. His heart broke to see her this vulnerable. But his eyes blazed with anger at the thought of those men. How dare they! Making her like this. Breaking her. What she did hadn't been murder, more self-defence. Didn't she know that?

"Oh Katniss," he sighed comfortingly, "It's alright. It wasn't your fault."

Katniss continued to cry. "It was self-defense, sweetheart. What they did to you," his lip curled in utter disgust at the men that had done this, "It was awful. And they were going to do it again. You couldn't just stand by and wait for it. The Katniss I know wouldn't do that, now would she?"

She sniffled, rubbing her face with her hands. Sitting up ever so slightly so he could see her face, she slowly shook her head. "No," she said. "She wouldn't, I suppose. But it depends. What Katniss do you know?"

Peeta grinned at her. "I know the beautiful, strong girl with her hair in a braid and a fiery personality. I know the girl who isn't afraid of anything, and will speak her mind. Oh, and she happens to be a pretty amazing kisser, as well."

A hint of a smile grew on her face, and she tried to hide it with her arms. But she couldn't hide the redness on her cheeks. Obviously flattered by the words from his mouth, she replied, her voice muffled by her arms.

"You don't really mean that, right?" she mumbled, and he pulled her chin up so she was forced to look him in the eye. He had a completely serious look in his eye that made Katniss shiver with something other than cold.

"I mean all of it, Katniss. You are the most amazing person I have ever met. I've meant that since we were kids, in kindergarten. And I meant it when you almost died on that highway. And I mean it now."

Katniss's eyes widened. "You remember that?" she whispered, referring to the time he had saved her from the speeding car that winter day.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled gently. "Of course I do. I remember it all. And I promise we'll get through this. Together. We'll figure it out. We'll forget it for right now, and think on it later. Ok?"

She smiled back, a bit pained. "Alright," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Eh? Tell me in a review! They bring chapters faster!<p>

So, the next chapters won't focus on the rape or the murder. More of Katniss and Peeta's progressing relationship. And about the new story, it's another AU and it focuses on music... and that's all I'll tell you. But I'll have more information soon! So, until next time,

~Pie


	10. You Did What?

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: Hey guys! Remember me? The girl who never updates? Yup. So, I finally will update! This chapter is more of a filler chapter, but it delves deeper into Peeta's past, as one reviewer had suggested. I hope it clears a bit up, and this chapter has no cliffhanger, so I guess it isn't the best I've ever written. But still I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Unfortunately. :(**

* * *

><p>"You did <em>what?<em>" Madge shrieked into the phone, causing Katniss to move it away from her ear. She had just called her friend after returning from the meadow with Peeta, and she had to explain to her that the secret that had been held by the three friends had just been confessed and that there was another one in on it. Regardless of Katniss's assurances it was all fine, he wouldn't tell if she didn't want him to, Madge wasn't taking it very well.

Leaning forward on the couch, Katniss gripped the phone tightly. "Madge," she sighed. "You were the one who encouraged me to trust him. You said he wouldn't tell, remember?"

"But I didn't think you'd _listen!_ Katniss Everdeen, you never listen to me. If I knew anything, I thought it was that. And suddenly, you do when it could be a life-influencing decision? What the hell is wrong with you!"

Katniss couldn't hold back a chuckle as she heard the door closing, symbolizing Peeta's return. He yelled a hello to her, a teasing in his voice, but she shushed him, signaling she was on the phone.

"Madge, I got to go. Peeta's home," Katniss explained, rising up from the sofa.

Madge sighed, from the other end. "I hope I'm right. I know Peeta's a good guy, but in your case, good could work against you."

Katniss put her free hand on her hip, glaring at something not there, as if it were her friend. "Hey! You _know_ it wasn't my fault! If anything, you should place some of the blame on yourself! I make my own decisions. We'll talk about this later, ok? Bye Madge." she hit the end button on the phone and threw it on the table. She sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Hey, you ok?" Peeta called from the living room doorway. Katniss looked up at him, and nodded quickly, brushing off any worries from her face. She opened her arms, giving a tired smile.

"Welcome home, Peeta."

He came forward and brought her close with a sigh. Katniss held on tight as he stroked her hair gently. Snuggling into the feeling of his arms, she

"Was that Madge, Katniss?" he asked quietly. Katniss nodded into his shirt, not even angry that he listened in on the conversation.

"Yea."

He pulled away, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, Katniss. I understand what she's doing. She's only worried for you, I mean, you're her best friend." he gave her a small smile. "And she's only met me twice or so, I'd find it hard to trust me that quick."

Katniss was quick to protest. "But-"

"No," Peeta shushed her, shaking his head. "It was the same with you, Katniss. It's fine. Don't worry about it." he released her shoulders. "Ok?"

She slowly nodded. Peeta smiled again and leaned in to kiss her. It was slow and sweet, but ended all too soon as Prim walked into the room.

Katniss stumbled away, falling back into the couch, her face turning bright red. Peeta turned around, unfazed by the appearance of Katniss's sister.

"Hey Prim," he greeted. "How's your day?" she shot him back a sweet smile.

"Oh wonderful Peeta," she chirped. Her eyes wandered to Katniss and her smile turned to a smirk. "But I'm tired so I'm just gonna go take a nap... you guys can get back to snogging." she waved her hand in the 'tata' motion and skipped off to her bedroom. Katniss groaned.

"Remind me not to let Madge sit her again," she sighed to Peeta, who just shook his head with a small smile.

He stared after her, confused. "Isn't snogging British?"

Katniss ignored that. "Well," she said. "We've got an afternoon to ourselves with a little sister we know is secretly watching us. What do you want to do?"

Peeta grinned. "I have an idea," he said.

An hour later, they sat on the living room floor, giggling as they shared stories from their childhood and eating greasy slices of delivered pizza. There were splats of sauce on their faces and some on the ground, but they didn't care. They were happy to be a normal couple for just awhile.

"I'm so serious! He had to chase me up the river because the tube was going too fast. He even fell and ripped his swimming trunks."

Katniss was laughing so hard, tears wetted her eyelashes. "That's too funny, Peeta. Your grandpa, which side was he on?"

"My dad's," Peeta replied, and Katniss nodded.

"Thought so. Because he sounds really nice. And, no offense, but your mom... well, I wouldn't classify her as 'nice'."

Peeta shrugged, swallowing a mouthfull of pizza. "She doesn't have a nice bone in her body. I swear, if she didn't look like me I would demand a blood test. We're nothing alike."

Katniss put her hand on Peeta's leg. "You aren't," she assured him. "If I know anything, it's that. You're the best person I've ever met. Almost everyone in my life has let me down," she confessed. Her eyes locked with his. "But not you. You've always been there."

Peeta smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Aww," he said, "when did this turn into a discussion about our feelings?" but he pulled her to his side and kissed her forehead anyway.

They were silent for awhile, having eaten themselves full and told all their stories that were funny enough to tell. Katniss laid her head on his shoulder and he found her hand with his. They were silent then, but it wasn't uncomfortable. But Katniss had a question on her mind.

"Peeta," she said, "Um, I don't know how to ask this..."

He shrugged, accidentally bumping her head in the process. "Don't worry about it. Just shoot. Oh, and sorry for that."

She ignored the apology and just blurted out the question. "Why did your mother kick you out?"

Peeta seemed startled by the question. Almost as if he'd forgotten that he had ever even had a mother, and just pretended he had always lived with the Everdeens. But in a way he always knew this question was coming, but he was surprised it wasn't sooner.

He sighed first, twisting their hands around, thinking over the question. Katniss knew to be patient, because he would be with her.

"Well, it's pretty complicated," he started. "Actually, it isn't. It was actually quite simple." he had changed his mind over the words he had started to say.

"The day before you found me, my mother made a decision. A certain event had occurred and now, she didn't need another person to weigh her down, A.K.A., her last son. She recieved a big amount of money, and she had enough to actually hire better, more professional workers."

Katniss furrowed her brow. That didn't make sense. Why would she recieve a large check in the mail? Wouldn't it be addressed to Mr. Mellark? Unless...

"Oh, Peeta!" she gasped, her free hand flying to her mouth. "You don't mean...?"

He nodded grimly. "It was an airplane crash. He had flown out to see my aunt, and he left my mother, middle brother and I at home because he needed someone to work. On the way back, they hit some horrible turbulence and it went down. At least that was what the news said," his voice was bitter with regret and anger, and I knew he blamed himself.

"I should have told him I'd go. He had work to do, he said he'd get done when he got back. I should've gone and done it for him!"

Katniss grabbed his face in both hands, turning his head to face her. "You listen to me, Peeta Mellark," she said with a stern tone. "You will not blame yourself for this. It had nothing to do with you. Nobody is to blame. Especially not you."

He stared back at her, and she could just see the glassy look and she knew he had tears in his eyes. He seemed puzzled, as if he hadn't expected the objection.

"Do you understand?" she asked him seriously and he nodded, so she released his face. Leaning back on his shoulder, she was surprised with herself for being so stern with Peeta. But she couldn't stand the thought of Peeta blaming himself for something he couldn't have control over. But he seemed to make a habit out of things like that.

"Katniss-" he started to sigh, but she shushed him, twining their fingers together.

"Just enjoy it, Peeta. Enjoy the peace."

_Because who knows how long we have left._

* * *

><p>Love? Hate? Eh? Tell me in a review!<p>

Next chapter, more concepts will arise. Hopefully it will be better. Peace out!

-Pie


	11. You'll Be in My Arms

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: Yea baby! Two chapters in one week! I feel accomplished. :) Well, I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet. Originally this was going to be a chapter that lead right to the climax to the story. But then I thought, what's the fun in that? Pie, if you love your readers you'll keep them waiting a few updates until that happens. One thing does come out in this story, it's kinda hidden, but it's awful important to future parts of the story so make sure you look closely! So enjoy the chapter, guys. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**Marvel: But I own Katniss! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Me: Shut the hell up, Marvel. No you don't. And neither to I.**

* * *

><p><em>Katniss Everdeen walked along the road, a seemingly endless road that stretched for miles upon miles. She didn't know what she was doing. It was almost like her mind wasn't even letting her think about where she was going. It could have been seconds, years, but soon she realized she was in the meadow.<em>

_Her and Peeta's meadow._

_It appeared to be the same as it had been several days ago. Beautiful and peaceful. But there was something not right. Something about the scene was just... wrong. There was no breeze and the air was almost suffocating, waiting in anticipation for something unknown._

_Katniss didn't get much time to think. The knife on her throat was there before she could even react. Her hands were forced behind her back, and even though she couldn't see her attacker, she had a good idea._

_"Hello, sweetheart," a gravely voice growled in her ear. She struggled, but he held her firm, making it hard for her to go anywhere._

_"Don't struggle. It will only make it worse." her attacker turned them around to face a different direction. They weren't alone in the meadow. There were two others. In the same position as she was in. Now she was struggling even more._

_"Let him go!" she cried, tossing her shoulders, trying to throw him off. "He has nothing to do with this! Let him go!" tears pricked her eyes as she continued to fight against him with no luck._

_"He has everything to do with it. Don't you see, Katniss?" the words confused her. "He's gotten in the way. With him still alive, this... plan just can't work, I'm afraid."_

_She looked into Peeta's terrified blue eyes from across the meadow. "No," she whispered._

_He chuckled. "So you understand, then."_

_"No," she cried louder. "No! Don't do this, please!" her tears now flowed clearly and steadily, and she tried so desperately to get to him, to get to Peeta, ignoring the knife at her throat._

_"So pretty, you are. Really, I wonder why you'd choose him. Hmm. I guess we'll have to eliminate any other choices."_

_She screamed as the other man pulls the knife violently across his neck and he fell._

_The arms binding her released and she sprinted, full speed at the fallen boy. She dropped down, tearing off a piece of her shirt to stop the bleeding from his neck. But Peeta struggled, trying to get the girl away from him._

_"Don't. Touch. Me," he gurgled, blood flowing from his cut. He batted her away with his hand, and she desperately tried to help him. His eyes glared at her, with hatred in his eyes. A silent message:_

_'I blame you.' The last thing that flickered in his blue eyes was that blame as his chest heaved one last time and he went still. Katniss screamed, trying desperately to revive him, but to no use. Finally, with choking sobs, she looked up at Peeta's killer. When she got a look at his face, she was shocked._

_"You?" she hissed, her hands still on Peeta's chest. "If you were here, who was..." she turned, finally facing her attacker. In a moment, she recognized him._

_"Oh my god," she whispered. Then everything went black._

Katniss heaved awake, a scream at her lips as her chest moved up and down from her heavy breathing. She looked around her and her sister's room, gripping the sheets. Prim was still sleeping, having mastered the art of sleeping through Katniss nightmares long ago.

Suddenly realization hit her like a tidal wave. "Peeta," she whispered. Scrambling to get the covers off, she fell to the floor with a thud. "Peeta!" she screamed this time, louder. Prim rolled over, grunting.

Katniss crawled towards the door, trying to shake the covers off, screaming Peeta's name again. When she finally managed to get free, she stood and flung the door open, sprinting out into the apartment.

With a thud, she banged into someone, causing both of them to fall to the floor. Katniss brushed the hair back from her face to see the other person. He was rubbing his head, wincing in pain at where their heads had collided.

Peeta.

"Peeta!" she cried, flinging herself at him, causing her to end up on top of him. He looked up at her, dazed and confused as she started to blubber like a toddler.

"They took you, I thought you were gone..." tears flowed freely, and she gripped Peeta's shoulders in a death grip. "They just _took_ you! Right from me!" she collapsed onto his chest, soaking him in tears.

Peeta gently pushed both of them up, placing both arms around the crying girl, concern on his face. "Katniss," he said, in a comforting tone. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, I swear. What's going on? What's wrong?"

She pushed herself far enough away to be able to look in his eyes. "Nightmare," she whispered, looking just a bit ashamed. "It's stupid, I know. I'm sorry."

Peeta wiped the tears from her face, smiling softly. "Oh no, sweetheart," he said. "It's not stupid. It's not your fault you have nightmares. I was just really scared, because I heard you screaming. That was why I was in here. I was running to find you." he brought her in and placed a kiss on the top of her head, wrapping his arms once more around her.

They sat there on the kitchen floor like that, her sniffling and him just rocking them back and forth. But something was bugging Katniss, that Peeta knew, but he didn't press her. He knew she would tell him, in due time.

And that was quickly. "Peeta," Katniss whispered. He stroked her hair absentmindedly.

"Hmm?"

She gulped, shuddering as she remembered the content of her dream. Hesitating for a moment, Peeta pulled back once more to look at her.

"Baby, if you don't want to tell me right now you don't have to. If you aren't comfortable you don't have to feel obligated or pressured to tell me." Katniss looked at him. She shook her head slowly.

"No, I have to tell you," she said the words slowly, contemplating her confession. "It wasn't a normal nightmare. It was them, Peeta. _Them_."

Peeta stayed silent, but the fury in his eyes showed the realization of what she meant. He hadn't wanted to talk more about this so soon, no matter how selfish it sounded. He couldn't stand to see her so broken. What right did they have, doing this to her? He resisted the urge to growl. He just stroked her hair, staring into her eyes.

"But it wasn't _him_," she continued, furrowing her brow. "I mean, he was there, but he wasn't the one who was threatening me. He was the one who killed you, and that was horrible, but he wasn't the ringleader. Someone else was. I saw his face... but I can't remember," she confessed.

"Whoever is was, they can't hurt you anymore. As long as I'm alive, I will use my last breath to make sure nothing will ever hurt you," he whispered softly into his ear, and Katniss hated the amount of truth in his eyes. It made her feel a twinge guilty.

"Oh no, Peeta," she said back, blinking. "You can't use your life to save mine. Who would help me through it?" she placed her hands firmly around his neck, eyes boring into him. He sighed, running his hands up and down her sides, slowly.

"It's just figurative, baby," he replied, leaning into her. "I will always be here." Katniss shivered as he spoke the words into her ear. He pulled back slowly, but she didn't give him much time before she crashed her lips to his, passionately telling him just how much it all meant to her.

Especially him.

However surprised he was at the sudden act, Peeta kissed her back with fervor and love. They moved in sync, like a well-choreographed dance or fireworks, bursting in the air. The kiss was deep and meaningful, but eventually Katniss had to pull back to give herself some air. She smiled shyly at Peeta, who just shot her back a big grin as they just looked at each other.

Finally, Peeta said: "Well, Katniss. I'm sorry to say but it's two A.M. I think we need to sleep a little, don'tcha think? Besides, I have work tommorrow." Katniss stared at him, and realized it was true. Sighing, she hauled herself to her feet and Peeta did as well. They looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

The blonde made the first move, as usual. "Good night, Katniss. Sleep tight." he put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her forehead, and then brought her in for a hug.

"Good night," Katniss whispered when he was gone. She slowly retreated to her room, honestly terrified to be going back so soon. She caught one last glance of Peeta before she shut her door, and looked back at her sister. Fortunately, still sleeping.

Katniss crawled back into bed, feeling a sense of fear once again. For what seemed like hours, but was only 30 minutes, she tossed and turned, frustrated at the lack of sleep. Finally, she just sighed and went to her backup plan. To drink coffee and wait for morning.

When she got the coffee maker going, she leaned back against the counter and sighed. She hated how this overtook her life. How it was so bad she often couldn't sleep. This wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. Katniss rubbed her face with both hands, and when she put her hand back on the counter, she bumped a chair that had been sitting on the end and she held her breath as it clattered to the floor.

She rushed to silently pick it up, hoping and praying she hadn't awoken Peeta or Prim. The coffee maker beeped just as a sleepy former stumbled out of his room, rubbing his eyes. Katniss dropped to the floor, hoping he couldn't see her. Peeta wasn't that dumb.

"Katniss," he yawned, looking around. "Was that you?"

Slowly Katniss rose from behind the counter, a guilty look on her face. Peeta already knew, he didn't need an answer.

"Katniss, what are you doing up?" he sighed walking over to the other side of the counter and facing her. It was then she noticed he was shirtless. She forced her eyes to look up at his face but what she had seen wasn't a disappointment. Her face glowed red, and Peeta just took it as embarrasment she had been caught.

"I-I-I... I couldn't sleep. Again," she confessed, and he frowned.

"How often do you do this? Stay up all night?" he asked her, concern in his voice. She shrugged.

"Maybe four times a week. Max is five." she confessed, and his eyes widened.

"That's not healthy! How do you even function at all?" he cried.

She pointed to the coffee maker. "And energy drinks and stuff. Really Peeta, it's not that big of a deal."

He moved around to counter to face her. "Sleep is a huge deal," he said solemnly. He grabbed her hand, and gently started to pull her away from it.

"Where are we going?" she asked, and he looked back at her.

"Sleep," was all he replied. Katniss sighed.

"Peeta, this isn't going to work. I told you, if it didn't work once it won't work the second time, so don't even-"

They weren't in her room. They were in Peeta's. She was surprised, she had assumed that he was just going to dump her back in her room for the night, and this wasn't what she expected. She looked around the room. She hadn't been in here that much, and it was totally different now.

The room was filled with notebooks and sketchbooks, and there was even an easel in the corner. She didn't get time to look at any before Peeta led her to the bed and they both sat down.

"You sleep here," he said, giving her a smile. "That way I'll be here when- if, you wake up again. No coffee for you tonight," he sounded teasing, and Katniss couldn't help but smile. She nodded and pushed back the foreign covers and slid beneath them. She breathed in. She felt comforted when it smelled like Peeta. She laid her head down, and waited for Peeta to join her. When he didn't, she lifted her head off the pillow.

"Peeta?" she hissed into the darkness. There was a rustle, and his head popped up from the other side of the bed.

"Yea?" he replied.

She looked at him strange. Was he sleeping... on the floor?

"Why are you on the floor?" she asked him, raising her eyebrows. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he cocked his head to the right and she sighed.

"Get your ass up here, Peeta. You are _not_ sleeping on the floor. Don't be so... chivalrous."

He chuckled. " Chivalrous? I'm not! I'm just respecting your boundries. If you don't want me up there, you don't have to just let me. If you aren't comfortable with me up there, I can just-" Katniss cut him off, almost glaring at him.

"Why would you think that? I think I'd _prefer_ you up here. Now get up here before I have to lift you myself." he stared at her for a few moments, looking a bit conflicted, and then slowly lifted himself up next to her. She finally gave him a big smile as he settled in. Before he could turn over, she snuggled in next to him, placing her head on his chest. She had to admit, he smelled better than the pillow. She stretched one arm across his bare chest and one arm curled up behind her head. His arms curled around her, and she settled in as one of his hands played absentlmindedly with her hair. She took a deep breath and let it out, content in the moment. But just as she was starting to drift, she heard it.

Peeta was humming. A very familiar tune.

She propped her head up, staring at Peeta. He looked down at her, sheepishly.

"What was that?" she whispered, before he could apoligize. "What song was that?"

He shrugged. "Just a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was little. It doesn't really mean anything... it just helps me sleep sometimes. Thought maybe it would help you, as well."

She furrowed her brow. "Your mother sang you a lullaby?" she asked, a bit shocked at that relavation. His mother, the witch? She had gotten the message that Peeta's mother had hated him, as sad as it was. So what was this about a lullaby?

"I think when I was little she was still deciding if she loved me or not. So she was kind of like a mother. But still, it's all I have." he sounded sad, and Katniss leaned up and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"It's alright, Peeta," she whispered. "It's ok." he nodded slowly, if thinking. Then they both went back to their positions. Without looking at him, Katniss asked:

"What song were you humming, Peeta?" she said softly, and he sighed.

"Something about a kingdom, maybe? I only have the tune. I lost the words a long time ago," he says bitterly. "I wish I remembered, though. It's all I have left of my family."

She didn't stop to apoligize or anything. "Hum it," she ordered. He stared at her, a bit confused. "Hum the song, Peeta," she ordered once more, and she immediately recognized the tune. Her lullaby.

Her father's lullaby.

_"Run, run, run away,_  
><em>Buy yourself another day,"<em>

She started, and Peeta looked shocked as soon as he recognized the words.

_"A cold wind's whispering secrets in your ear_  
><em>So low only you can hear<em>  
><em>Run, run, run and hide<em>  
><em>Somewhere no one else can find<em>  
><em>Tall trees bend and lean pointing where to go<em>  
><em>Where you will still be all alone"<em>

That was when Peeta joined in. Actually not off-key like Katniss expected, he was actually decent. But she smiled to herself when she realized this was something else that connected them.

_"Don't you fret, my dear_  
><em>It'll all be over soon<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting here for you.<em>  
><em>Run fast as you can<em>  
><em>No one has to understand<em>  
><em>Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come<em>  
><em>Fall back down to where you're from<em>  
><em>Don't you fret, my dear<em>  
><em>It'll all be over soon<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting here for you<em>  
><em>For you, for you<em>  
><em>Don't you fret, my dear<em>  
><em>(Don't you fret, my dear)<em>  
><em>It'll all be over soon<em>  
><em>(It'll all be over soon)<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting here<em>  
><em>Don't you fret, my dear<em>  
><em>It'll be over soon<em>  
><em>I'll be waiting here for you<em>  
><em>For you, For you<em>

_Run, Run, Run Away"_

They finished softly, and Peeta pulled Katniss up to press his lips against her in a soft, gentle kiss and Katniss felt butterflies. When they broke apart, she leaned forward so their noses were touching.

"That was my lullaby," she confessed softly. "My dad's lullaby." he smiled at her.

"Thank you," he whispered, and after she leaned back down onto his chest, he kissed the top of her head.

It was several minutes before Katniss spoke. She was about to fall asleep, then remembered where she was. A slightly panicky feeling was overwhelming, and she whispered softly,

"Stay with me, Peeta?" she meant for just that night, but he had an answer that already made her feel better.

"Always," he replied, tightening his grip around her. That was when she dozed off. But not before she heard Peeta speak several words.

But she didn't hear them.

* * *

><p>Love? Hate? Eh? Tell me in a review!<p>

I'm not sure what I'm doing next. It could be a filler with an important message, or it could be a filler with a cliffhanger at the end. Eh, we'll see. I have plenty of time to write due to the fact I'll be driving all weekend, so who knows. :) Well, I luvs all ya'll, and I hope you enjoyed! Toodles!

~Pie


	12. Whistle

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: Hello my children. :) Yes, if you've been here this long you ARE my children. Well, this is definately the longest chapter I've written, and I'm proud of that. This chapter is important, so please pay attention. I know some of this will be OC but the whole story kinda has been. Also, I'm going to put up a poll on my profile that asks what story I should write next, seeing as this is coming to a close. But don't worry, there is still some great stuff coming up! So stay tuned. :)**

**Disclaimer: PEETA! Do I own the Hunger Games.**

**Peeta: Negatory. And no, I will NEVER go for you.**

**Me: Oh well. :( You heard him. Now read!**

* * *

><p>For the first time since she was eight years old, Katniss Everdeen woke up in a bed that wasn't her's. She was surprised, not having remembered the previous night's events. When her eyes scanned across the room, though, it all came crashing back and Katniss couldn't help but smile a small smile that quickly grew into a grin that she couldn't seem to wipe off.<p>

Peeta had left a note on the bedside table. He had to go to work around 7 that morning, Katniss remembered him telling her that the night before. She also remembered after coming into his room and falling asleep, there hadn't been another nightmare. Just peace. She was grinning as she picked up the note.

_Katniss,_  
><em>Good morning sweetheart. Sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. On a completely unrelated note, you look really cute sleeping. Just thought you should know that.<em>

_Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me. I hope you feel the same. It didn't seem you had any nightmares after you fell asleep, but only you can be the judge of that. But I didn't hear you, so that means it was either a good thing or I'm a terrible person. I hate to now, because I have a lot to say, but I best be going to work now. I'll see you tonight, I'm looking forward to it._  
><em>All my love,<em>  
><em>Peeta<em>

Needless to say during the reading of the letter Katniss's cheeks heated up several times. When she was done with it, she folded the note neatly and put it in her back pj pants pocket. Then, she crawled out of bed and out to the kitchen, where she was hoping her little sister wasn't already up. If she was, and had noticed Katniss's absence, well, she would get hell for it, that was for sure. She peeked her head out the door, scanning the visible areas.

Damnit.

Prim was sitting at the counter, eating what looked like french toasts. Katniss tried to walk into the kitchen nonchalantly, and pretend nothing out of the ordinary had happened, but her sister, unfortunately, was a bit smarter than some of her classmates seemed to be and ultimately had been able to piece together what had happened.

When she saw her sister, Prim's face broke into a grin and she just looked at Katniss for awhile as the older girl got herself some of what had turned out to be microwavable french toast sticks and sat down opposite her sister. She started eating, but soon realized she was being watched.

"What?" Katniss asked defensively, dreading what she was sure was going to come out of her sister's mouth. Prim just smiled at her, a mischievous look on her face that never turned out well.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed. "It's only that when I woke up this morning, something was off. I couldn't figure it out, so I kinda looked around, and I finally realized you weren't in the room! You're never not there when I wake up because I'm always up earlier than you. So I said to myself, 'Prim, you should go find Katniss. Make sure she's ok and all.' I did, and I looked all over, too. Around the whole apartment. Even on the deck. There was only one room I hadn't checked," Prim leaned forward, one eyebrow raised with a smirk on her face. "Do you know what that room was?"

Katniss shrugged. "The bathroom?" she asked weakly. Prim slowly shook her head.

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p'. "It was none other than Peeta Mellark's room. So I said, 'Oh, she wouldn't, Prim. It's Katniss we're talking about, after all.' Of course though, I had to check. And there you were, sleeping. I don't know if I've laughed so hard in a long time."

The comments made Katniss a bit angry, and she glared down at her breakfast, shoving a bite into her mouth as she gave no reply to the teasing.

"Why were you in there, Katniss?" Prim asked, a small smile on her face. "What did Peeta do to get you in his bed? Nothing... _happened_, right?"

The older girl's head snapped up, having heard enough out of her sister. "It was a nightmare," she snapped, "and even if that _did_ happen, which I can assure you it didn't, it wouldn't be any of your business."

Prim, taken aback from the outburst that was so rare to see in Katniss. The older girl iimmediately started to feel guilty when she saw the look on her sister's face, but she knew there was a lesson to be learned and she had to carry out the scolding if she were ever to listen.

"I'm sorry for snapping," she sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "I know you were just trying to be funny, but still, Prim. You have to know that it isn't ok just to say things like that. Some things are personal. That being one of them."

Prim stared back and shrugged, a bit hurt but that was to be expected. "I'm sorry," she apoligized. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Ruffling up her sister's hair, Katniss smiled. "It's ok. I guess everyone should be happy it wasn't Rory or someone else that made that comment. I would have kicked the crap out of him, ya know." Prim giggled, a sign that everything was ok between the two. Katniss checked her watch, moving it around on her wrist.

"It's eleven. We have all day, and Peeta doesn't get home until about five-thirty. Do you want to do something today, just the two of us?" Katniss asked, looking up at her sister, who's eyes now held excitement.

"Actually," Prim started, pretending to think. "I think Melanie, the friend I told you about awhile ago, she told me there was a fair in the next town over. She said it was kinda fun. Maybe we could go there?"

The look in her sister's eyes told Katniss that her friend had said more than 'it was kinda fun,' to get the blonde girl to suggest going, but she decided to humor her sister and play along with the act. She nodded slowly, as if contemplating, and finally shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. If it's kinda fun, why not?"

Katniss tried not to smile at the grin that had split her sister's face when she thought Katniss hadn't been looking at her.

The fair had been a ball to say the least.

Sure, the food made her want to gag from the insane amount of grease and motion from all of the rides had made her a bit sick to her stomache, but she hadn't had that much fun with her sister in a very long time.

Prim had blabbered about it the whole ride home, a permanent smile on her face as she gushed about how great it had been.

"And when you made all of those baskets and won that huge teddy bear, the look on that guy's face was absolutely _priceless_! He must have tried to do that an hour after we left!" she cried as Katniss pulled into the parking lot. She chuckled as she put the car in park.

"Glad you had fun," she told her sister with a small smile as she ruffled her hair. Prim nodded to her with a mirrored smile, and she hugged said teddy bear, a large pink bear that smelled faintly of fair and dirt.

"So," Katniss said. "If you want to tell Peeta about it, he should be back already. I'm sure he'd love to hear all about it." Prim was out of the car in two seconds.

Katniss hopped out after her, and spotted Peeta's car in the parking lot fairly close. She followed Prim into the building, waved hello to the lobbyman and clambered into an elevator with her sister. Prim was practically jumping a little with excitement, and Katniss almost laughed at the youthfulness of it all. The food, the rides, the sights of the fair. There was a time she herself had enjoyed the place almost as much as her younger sister.

Shaking the memories off before she became sad, Katniss exited the elevator as it opened on their floor. Prim practically dragged her to the door, and Katniss just twisted the knob, knowing it was unlocked if Peeta was already home.

He was. Sitting in the living room, wide eyes watching the television screen, was the blonde haired boy Katniss was now used to coming home to. His blue eyes turned to them and off the television went in a hurry. He rose to meet them, smiling as he greeted them.

"Hey Katniss. Hi Prim. You seem awful excited. What did you do today?" Prim shot off into the story of the fair and everything, but Katniss was focused on something else. The television.

Maybe Peeta thought she hadn't noticed, but she certainly had. What had he been watching that he was afraid to let the Everdeens see? Or in particular was he afraid of one of the Everdeens seeing? Katniss had thought there were no secrets here. But obviously she had been wrong.

"And what about you, Katniss?" the words snapped her out of the thoughts she was in. She jumped, and looked at Peeta, confused.

"Huh?" she asked in reply, and he cocked his head to the right.

"I asked you if you had a good time." he looked amused, but there was something else in his eyes.

_'Fear,'_ Katniss thought. _'He's afraid I know he's been hiding something from me.'_

"Oh. Yea, it was awesome," she replied, but her tone showed hints of distraction. She couldn't help it. She wasn't exactly focused on the fair at the moment.

They carried on, Prim talking about the day and Peeta listening and commenting like the good person he was. Well, however good he was anymore, depending on the secret he was hiding.

At six P.M., a short while after Katniss and Prim had returned from the fair, the doorbell rang and when Katniss answered, there stood a young girl and who appeared to be her mother.

"Can I help you?" Katniss had asked. The older woman smiled, extending her hand to Katniss, but looking a bit wary.

"I'm Melanie's mother. You must be... Mrs. Everdeen?"

Katniss stared at her dumbly, but finally shook her head.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen, Prim's sister," she cleared up, and shook Melanie's mother's hand.

She sighed in relief, placing a hand to her chest to emphasize. "Oh, thank goodness. I was hoping it was something like that. Is your mother home? Prim is coming home with me for a sleepover, and I'd like to talk to her beforehand."

Katniss shook her head, a bit sorrowfully. "Unfortunately, our parents died a few years ago. I'm Prim's legal guardian now. I'll bring Prim out."

She now remembered Prim briefly telling her about a sleepover of some sort, and asking if it was ok. She hadn't remembered her answer, but obviously it was yes or Prim hadn't cancelled, because there they were. Katniss let her sister go anyway, and found she had already packed a bag so she wasn't really worried. When she shut the door she jumped when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

She turned to face blue eyes and a gentle smile, but she just scowled, and pulled away.

"I have to make dinner," she said as an excuse, trying not to notice the hurt in Peeta's eyes as she stalked to the kitchen.

"Already taken care of Katniss. Besides, didn't you eat at the fair?" his voice came from behind her, and she sighed, turning around.

"Did you eat, then?" she asked him, and when he nodded his confirmation that he had eaten, she went to the closet and pulled out her hunting boots and bag. As she was pulling on the left boot, Peeta walked over to her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a bit of concern in her voice that confused Katniss as her foot popped into the boot and she started on her right.

"The woods. Why?" he bit his bottom lip and looked around the room, thinking, then finally said:

"Can I come with you?" Katniss stared up at him, dumbfounded. This was a request she hadn't expected out of him. He didn't seem like the woods type of person, and she forgot her anger at him for a moment. Her eyes examined him closely. Was he ready for the outdoors? She hesitated, a bit unsure, but finally, she slowly nodded and his face filled with relief.

"But if you can't keep up, I'm not stopping for you," she warned sternly, her voice not in a joking tone, and stood up. "Wear your work shoes. It can get a bit messy out there, you know."

She walked out of the apartment with her bag in hand, and waited for Peeta. He soon came out after her and the ventured into the elevator silently.

Needless to say Katniss had not needed her bag at all during the trip.

Peeta had not fallen behind, as she warned him not to do, and that was great, but she almost wished he had. Then maybe she would have caught something.

In the short hour they had been out there, Peeta had managed to scare every huntable creature in the whole woods into their dens. He had probably even scared the flies away. It wasn't that he talked too much, because he remained mostly silent, but he was just _loud_. His footsteps fell heavy and he must have stepped on every twig there was to step on. Finally, Katniss just gave up.

They had reached a clearing she often sat down to rest in and examine her catchings. Usually there were a few, but this time there was only one measly rabbit, and she only hunted those to keep the population of them down because there were quite a few in the woods.

"Let's stop a bit," she suggested in a tired voice, dropping the bag and sitting down on the ground next to it, not really caring how filthy her pants probably were. Peeta dropped down next to her, an apology in his eyes. He didn't voice it, but it was there.

"How often are you usually out here?" he asked, and Katniss looked at him with a shrug.

"Once, twice, maybe three times a week. I don't come that often, really. I have no immense need to, because I can get enough pretty quick, and I don't like to take more than I need." He nodded slowly, and stared out into the trees, biting his lip, almost hesitant. He turned to her, a completely serious look on his face.

"Do you ever get bored and want to try something else? Rather than come out here? Maybe like... reading or something? You could buy your food from the market, like everybody else. Had it ever crossed your mind?" he asked, and Katniss was taken aback by the bizarre question. Had he really just asked Katniss Everdeen, queen of the woods, if she would rather _read or something?_

"What? Now you think I should start a book club instead of coming out here?" she asked sarcastically, signature scowl on her face. "That was stupid, Peeta. I love the woods. You know that."

He shrugged, and looked away. "Just a question," he replied, almost darkly as he kicked at the ground. She looked at him dumbly but said nothing in reply. What was with him today? The hiding, the words, the tone...

Katniss sighed, and pursed her lips. After wetting them she let out a four-note tune, one she had come to know well.

Peeta's head snapped up to look at her, and she looked right back at him, furrowing her brow.

"What was that?" he asked her, a bit surprised. "That was... it sounded like a bird. Like it was a normal sound you'd find in the woods."

She repressed a laugh as she shrugged. "It was a tune my father taught me. When we'd come out here, he taught me things. Eventually he taught me that tune, just in case we couldn't find each other." a soft smile grew on her face.

"That's nice," Peeta said, his own smile growing on his face.

"I'll teach you if you'd like. Just in case you ever need to get to me. Maybe call me from around the apartment," her tone was teasing, and she wondered why she offered. She _was_ angry at him after all.

The smile on his face was, however, making it hard for her to keep up her anger. His eyes, something about his eyes... they just pleaded for some sort of affection that Katniss had restrained from giving ever since she had seen the incident with the television.

He nodded quickly, confirming his desire. "I think I'd like that," he told her, and she wet her lips again, once more playing out the four note tune.

"First," she said, "Is a a sort of in-between note. It isn't high and it isn't low. Kinda just laid back, in the middle." Her lips whistled the note and she looked at Peeta. He tried, and the first attempts were mediocre at best. But he soon figured out how to position his lips and he got the first note down.

"Next is a high note. It's the highest in the run, and probably the hardest." Katniss repeated that note as well, and watched the blonde boy take several tries to get the note down. She had to say she was at least a tad impressed, because it had taken her longer to learn the run. However, she had been younger when she had been taught.

The next two notes were the easiest. Those were mastered very quickly, so they moved on to putting the four notes all together. This took Peeta more time, because he kept getting confused on the notes. But eventually he got it, and after plenty of accidental spit wads and a few flinch-worthy notes, the pair was able to whistle the tune back and forth to each other. Katniss, impressed, decided to put the communication to the test to see how it would work long-distance.

"Now you go somewhere off in the woods. I'll go somewhere, too. Use the whistle, and I'll reply if I can hear. Try and find me, because I won't move," Katniss told him and scampered off into the woods. She pulled herself gracefully into a higher branch of a tree and waited for the call. She stretched her fingers over the cold back, a peaceful feeling overcoming her as it always did when she spent time in the woods. It was the first quiet moment she had recieved since they pair had arrived in the woods.

When the signal did come, a few moments later, Katniss whistled back with all her might, hoping it made her easier to find. It must have worked because soon after she heard Peeta's lumbering footsteps and she curled farther into the trunk of the tree, wondering if he could see her from the ground.

He whistled the tune again, this time having the high note falter, and she replied softly. His eyes shot up, into the tree she resided in, and he laughed.

"Katniss," he said, putting his hands on his hips. "I will _not_ go up there, you know. Just get down here."

She shook her head, a smile playing at her lips as her legs dangled from the branch.

"No," she yelled down, with a shrug. "You have to come get me. That was the plan, right?" She had a matter-of-fact tone, and combined with the stubbornness Peeta already knew she had, he was positive she wasn't exactly exaggerating.

"You told me to find you," he replied, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not to get you. Now get down here, Katniss, before you get hurt."

She gave him a blank stare and he sighed, making a decision as he reached forward to grip the nearest branch. Katniss watched with interest as he pulled himself upward.

"Peeta," she called. "What are you doing? Do you even know how to climb a tree? You could kill yourself!"

He shrugged, pulling himself up a branch further from the ground. "You obviously aren't coming down if I don't get you. If you come down, I don't have to come up. Up to you."

She sighed, and started to descend from the top, making sure to be careful. When she reached the ground, where Peeta had dropped down from the tree, she scowled and glared at him.

"I was kidding. Why'd you have to ruin my fun?" His arms snaked around her, and she flinched away when she remembered why she was ignoring him in the first place. He furrowed his brow, knowing that time something was up.

"What's up with you tonight?" he asked solemnly as she leaned up against the tree she had just gotten down from.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," she said, trying to look confused.

He snorted. "Don't give me that. I'm not stupid, Katniss. You haven't let me touch you since you got home. What's wrong?"

She turned her head, glaring at the dirt as she kicked her boot into it. Her silence spoke words, but Peeta honestly had no idea what was going on.

"You're hiding something from me, Peeta." It wasn't a question. Or an accusation. It was a statement.

He stared at her with intense eyes, at first confused at what she meant but then realizing exactly what she had. He frowned, knowing he had been caught.

"Katniss," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, feeling the dirt and the knots run through his fingers. He didn't even try to lie. He wasn't like that, so he cut straight to the honest truth. "I promise, it's not bad. It's not that you can't know, because you could, but, well... you wouldn't like it. I don't want it to scare you."

He looked a bit guilty, but the honesty in his tone brought Katniss to believe he was telling the truth. But she could also tell that it was something that she wouldn't like.

"You turned off the television in a hurry when we got home. What was on, Peeta? Why'd you turn it off?" She couldn't help the nervous heartbeat that pumped through her chest.

Peeta reached forward and grabbed her hand in his own, squeezing her hand as he tried to diverse. "Katniss, please believe me, I really don't want to be the bringer of bad news, and I don't want to scare you, I truly don't, so please, just-"

"What was on the television, Peeta?" she practically growled, staring at him with a fierce eye that almost made him cringe back. He looked down at the ground, and sighed. He looked back up at her after a moment, appearing defeated.

"It was Marvel. They showed his picture. He was just released from jail on some assault charges. He's free now. I'm so sorry, Katniss," Peeta whispered.

Her mouth fell open. She tried to form words, but she just... couldn't. Her lips were dry and her tongue felt as rough as sandpaper. He couldn't have been right. It must have been somebody else. _It couldn't have been him. He disappeared years ago..._

"That's why I wanted to come with you. I didn't want you to be out here alone. Y'know, because he knows you like to come out here and all. I didn't want you to have a chance at getting hurt," he confessed. She stared at him, heart swelling. He was so good. Almost too good, if there ever was such a thing.

She laid a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a small smile as his eyes gazed into her's with a guilty shine.

"Peeta," she said, finding her voice, "that's really sweet. But really, you don't have to worry about me. I promise I'll be careful."

He stared at her, searching her eyes with hesitation and worry. "I promised you he couldn't hurt you anymore. I just want to make sure I can keep that promise," he told her quietly, sincerity laying thick in his voice. She sighed, moving both her hands around his neck.

"You will. I will be careful. I can fight him off if he ever dares to get closer. I won't be scared." He placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I believe you," he told her with a white-toothed smile. "I just want to make sure you'll be okay. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

Katniss just smiled at him, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Now that we have that cleared up, will you let me kiss you?" Peeta asked her, with a completely serious expression, but a playful tone.

She played with the hair on the back of his neck, pretending to think. "Well," she said slowly, licking her lips once. "I guess, if we are all cleared up-"

She was muffled by his lips. She just shut up and enjoyed it, not having a care in the world.

But somewhere back at the apartment, her cellphone buzzed. She had left it there, and was recieving a text message.

The caller ID read 'Madge'.

But the message wasn't from her. It was from somebody else.

And it would change everything.

* * *

><p>Love? Hate? Eh? Tell me in a review!<p>

Yes, Marvel is back! But I'm warning you, he isn't who you should be worried about! And don't assume the last line. Because everything is not what it seems. So, you'll have to read to find out! Also, please vote on my poll. I'd REALLY appriciate it! Thank you, and until next time,

~Pie


	13. Eighteen is Too Young To Die

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: 100 reviews. 100 fucking reviews! Excuse my French, but that is so amazing I can barely speak words. I love you all so much for this. 3 Thanks to iheartanime, our 100th reviewer! But I'd like to thank you all for your kind and helpful reviews. I know I do not update the most, or am the best writer, but I appreciate the fact you've stayed by this story for so long. It's so nice to think my dream evolved into this. I cannot thank you enough. :')**

**Now that my emotional blurb is over, I'll talk about the chapter. It is a bit sad, yes, but also very suspenseful. This is where Katniss discovers her message and all that... I can't really say anything else. Just read! :) I am also working on my next story, but I won't tell you about that right now. But please vote on the poll on my profile! I'd really like your input! Well, tata! See you on the other side of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, Peeta is my imaginary husband. (As in 'not real') but I don't own him, or Katniss, or the Hunger Games. I only own the plotline, and some of it probably doesn't even belong to me... but I do own Mr. Stevenson! :D**

* * *

><p>Usually, when Katniss returned from the woods she'd slip into her PJs and throw herself onto the couch, and turn on the news or something. She'd fall asleep to the hum of the television, and would wake up in the morning, sore but happy, and would go on with life.<p>

Katniss knew something would be different the moment she rubbed her hands on her pockets, and didn't feel the bulge of her cell phone in either of them. Feeling slightly panicked, she started rummaging through her clothes and bags. Peeta, sitting several feet away, propped his head up to look at her.

"Whatcha' doing?" he asked her, leaning back on his elbows.

She looked over at him for a moment, and then went back to searching through her things.

"Looking for my phone," she muttered. She threw her hands up in the air, having searched all of her belongings with no trace of it. "It's gone! I must have dropped it."

Peeta shook his head, lying back with his hands folded behind his head, staring up at the darkening sky.

"I saw it on the kitchen counter a little while before you left. Unless you moved it, I'd bet it's still there."

Katniss blew out air, and pushed her bangs from her face, relief flowing through her. She shook her head no, signaling she hadn't moved the phone. But she did start to pack up her stuff, checking the area around them.

"C'mon," she called to Peeta, throwing her bag strap over her shoulder and standing up. He looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"Where?" he asked, and she sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Home. It's getting dark. You're going with me now or you're walking. It's really up to you."

Peeta got up and followed Katniss.

She led the way to the car, and Peeta wondered how she even remembered the way to go. Surely if he had been leading they would have ended up somewhere they didn't want to be. He smiled idly, thinking about how Katniss was just in here element in the woods. It was quite refreshing to see.

They sped along the road in silence, the windows down, the cool night breeze running through the truck as the dark rose. Katniss switched on her headlights, as it was becoming more difficult to see.

"You know," Peeta finally said, throwing a small smirk in her direction. "One rabbit is a bit better than nothing."

She kept her eyes on the road, expressionless.

"I suppose you're right," she said, and the corner of her lips pulled up. "but it is nicer to catch a bit more."

He laughed, leaning back and staring out the windshield. The rest of the ride was quiet.

When they returned home, Katniss slipped off her boots and dropped her bag and speed-walked over to the kitchen, where indeed her phone was lying. She picked it up, and after flipping it open, she saw that she received a message when she was gone.

Curiously she clicked the 'Read Now' button, and her eyes scanned through the message. Her eyes widened, and jaw nearly dropped as she took in the words. She had to reread the message a second, third time to fully comprehend it.

_We have her. You know who we are. If you ever want to see her again, you'll meet us in the park, near the swings that you used to love so much, at seven tomorrow night, come alone._

_Scared Katniss? Well, just wait. All hell's about to break loose._

Fear pricked at her heart. Was this some kind of joke? Some sort of prank? Did they really have her friend?

She remembered Peeta's revelation. _Marvel. He's out there again. And he wants revenge. He wants to finish what was started years ago. And Madge is bait._

Katniss began to feel faint. If they weren't bluffing, her friend was going through hell because of Marvel's desire for Katniss. Bile rose in her throat, and she had to swallow hard to keep from vomiting all over the kitchen floor.

"Anything good?" Peeta's voice made her jump, and she snapped shut the phone, turning to face him. She gritted her teeth, hating to lie after the accusations she had placed upon him earlier in the afternoon. But she couldn't let him know.

"No," she lied, fiddling with her phone case, trying not to look directly into his eyes, "it was just Madge. She was just saying hello."

He didn't seem entirely convinced, but he didn't ask any questions, and Katniss realized that he was a lot better sport than she.

"That was nice," was all he said, and she slowly nodded, biting her tongue.

"Classic Madge," she replied with a distracted tone that she didn't catch, and she folded her arms across her chest.

His eyes traveled behind her, to the clock. Mouth widening in a yawn, he closed his eyes, stretching.

"I think I might head to bed," he told her, and she looked behind her at the clock, forgetting the issue at hand for a short moment as she chuckled.

"It's only nine, Peeta!" she told him, and he flashed a big grin at her, looking a bit smug.

"Well," he said slowly. "I had to get up early yesterday. And I didn't exactly go to sleep until very late."

Her scowl widened, and she smacked his bicep with the back of her hand, but there was a mischievous look in her eye.

"Well, at least it was worth losing the sleep over," Peeta shrugged, a hint of his grin still flashed on his face, but his tone was serious. Katniss's cheeks heated up, the flush that was so rare on her finally showing through.

"You know," he added, changing the topic. "You look adorable when you blush. You should really do it more often."

Her hands rose to cover her face, but the smile that spread was a bit difficult to hide. She cursed herself for being happy, when Madge was probably somewhere, scared and alone. Her smile twitched into a cringe and Peeta noticed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, and reached up to pull her hands from her face. "What's with the face?"

She shrugged, praying that he would believe her lie. "Just a bit of a cramp. Um, you know…. lady problems." she almost cringed at her own terrible lying skills and the fact that she had told Peeta she had _lady problems._

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't press. "Maybe some Advil or something?" he offered, and she shook her head slowly.

"Nah," she shrugged, rubbing her belly as if it was hurting. "It's passing. I'll be fine, really."

Peeta nodded, and right after yawned again. "Well, I really am going to bed now. You coming?" his eyes looked hopeful, and she knew she couldn't turn him down.

But she had other things to take care of, first. "I will," she assured him, and his face lit up. "I could use an early sleep. But give me a second; I have to take care of something first."

When Peeta retreated into the bedroom, Katniss lunged for her phone, and quickly brought up the text message. She hit reply, and typed quickly.

_I will be there. Don't hurt her, please. I promise I won't tell anybody._

She hit send and powered off her phone so she didn't run the risk of having Peeta hear it go off if and when Marvel or whoever had Madge replied. Then, with a worried mind and a sorrowful heart, she put on a happy face and joined Peeta in his room.

He fell asleep quickly. She, however, did not at all.

When she awoke the next morning, Katniss did not go near her phone. She pretended to be cheerful for Peeta, but she refused to go into the room where it lay. Afraid that she would have some sort of mental breakdown, she promised herself not to go near it.

"You know, I think there is something up with you," Peeta mused as they sat eating their late lunch, around two later in the day. He shoveled a bite of soup into his mouth as he stared at her. Katniss stayed silent, instead focusing on the untouched grilled cheese that lay on her plate. She didn't think she could keep it down, with her best friend in captivity.

"Why aren't you eating, Katniss?" he asked gently, and she looked up at him. With a shrug, she forced a small bite of the sandwich in her mouth and chewed it.

"Just thinking," she sighed. "And I feel bad that Prim can't be here. This is her favorite." A terrible lie, really. But then again, Peeta seemed never to question a word that came from her mouth.

"Funny, I was almost _certain _she told me her favorite was tacos. But then again, may be wrong." He flashed her a grin as he finished the last bite of his sandwich, licking off his fingers. "More lady problems?"

He got a ferocious glare in return, and he chuckled, and she was bewildered that he was actually convinced that was the source behind her strange behavior. She shook her head, sighing.

"Sure, Peeta," she deadpanned. She watched Peeta take his dishes and put them into the dishwasher, and she finished off her lunch, staring ahead silently.

'_Sure, Peeta.' _She thought to herself. _'It's better than telling you the truth.'_

Several hours later, Prim called the home phone. Katniss had been keeping busy cleaning, so she hadn't had to face the living room yet. Thankful she didn't have to now, Katniss answered, and was greeted with the sound of her sister's cheerful voice.

"Hey Katniss!" she chirped, and Katniss smiled, holding the phone close to her ear.

"Hey Prim," she answered in reply, and could hear the giggles of her sister's friend over the line. "Did you sleep well? Did you two have fun?"

Prim launched into an ecstatic explanation of everything they had done the night before, and Katniss patiently listened, glad at least her sister was safe. When she was done explaining, she asked Katniss to come pick her up, and she agreed, looking over at the time.

It was five thirty. She assured Prim she would be there soon, after receiving the directions from Prim's friend. She hung up, swallowing hard.

When she left the apartment, she wouldn't be coming back.

It made sense. She would drop Prim off back at the apartment, and then go to meet Marvel. She couldn't go back and leave right after, it would raise questions that she couldn't answer.

"Peeta," she finally called through the apartment, trying desperately to keep her voice steady. "I have to go get Prim now."

He appeared at the doorway of the living room, a small smile on his face as he nodded.

"Okay, Katniss. Do you want me to come with?"

She shook her head vigorously 'no'.

"I can handle it, Peeta. It'll be fine." Fear pricked at her spine, but she forced herself to smile through it.

"Then see you when you get back," he said, and walked forward to place a short kiss on her lips. But that wasn't enough for Katniss.

If she was going to die, or be taken somewhere else, her last memory of Peeta would not be a short, chaste kiss. No, it had to be more than that. So when Peeta pulled away, she pulled him back and pressed her lips more firmly to his. Her hands curled into his shirt, keeping him planted where he was.

He seemed surprised by the intensity of Katniss's actions, but he didn't pull away, just kissed her back. She upped it even further by timidly parting her lips. Her tongue reached to touch Peeta's lips, and he responded, parting his own lips to touch his tongue to hers. Katniss tried to put everything she couldn't say into that kiss, her apology, her passion, her love. She kissed him with so much urgency she scared herself. But she lost herself, determined to share this last moment. They explored each others mouths for what seemed like hours until Peeta pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Damn," he sighed, raking a hand through his blonde hair. "Wow. Not that it was bad in any way, but where the hell did that come from?"

Katniss's lips twitched into an almost smile, and she shrugged, releasing his shirt. "Just being spontaneous, I guess." He nodded slowly, his face a bit pink from their kiss.

"Well," he finally said, "I liked it. You should try being spontaneous more often. Maybe later." He smirked, and Katniss blushed, then remembered there wouldn't be a later. At least not with him.

"Maybe," she shrugged sadness taking hold of her again.

He brushed hair from her face, and then placed a small kiss on her cheek. She stared into his eyes, and her guilt ate at her when she saw the happiness and love in his blue eyes, in the smile that had grown on his face.

"See you later, Katniss," he said to her and she swallowed. What could she say in return to that? Because she was almost certain she wouldn't be returning. So she just shot him a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Peeta," she whispered, before slipping on her shoes and whipping around to run out the door. The last thing she saw was his eyes.

When she got far enough down the hallway towards the elevator, she started panting, and she fell against the wall, tears welling in her eyes as the image of a smiling Peeta stayed fresh in her mind. Her hands shoved in her pockets, where she discovered a crumpled piece of paper.

Opening it, she realized she was wearing the same pants from when she had put Peeta's note into her pocket when she had first stayed with him. Her vision became blurred by tears that she angrily wiped away as she reread the note.

It just wasn't fair. The world wasn't fair.

Pushing herself to her feet, she walked over to the elevator, trying her best to wipe the signs of crying from her face as she pushed the lobby button.

When she reached the lobby, she walked over to Mr. Stevenson's desk, where he greeted her with a smile that faded when he noticed the red around her eyes.

"What's wrong, Miss. Everdeen?" he asked, and she shook her head, ignoring his question entirely.

"Can I please borrow a pen?" she asked in a slightly hoarse voice. He immediately gave her one from his breast pocket and she walked over to a couch lying in the corner of the lobby and scrawled on the paper, a thoughtful look on her face. When she had finished, she walked back over to the desk and handed him back the pen, and then a folded piece of paper. He gave her a curious look, and she gave him a sorrowful look.

"Please give that to Peeta when you next see him. I'd really appreciate it," she told him, and he nodded, still a bit confused.

"I will Miss. Everdeen, but-"

"Goodbye, Mr. Stevenson," she cut him off, and quickly walked off towards the parking lot, her head down as she squinted her eyes from the sun.

She clambered into her car, and drove off, thinking. She would never see that lobby again. Or Mr. Stevenson. Or the apartment. Or Peeta.

And that one might hurt the most.

After fifteen minutes of driving, she had reached Melanie's house and Prim was sitting on the front steps with her, waiting. When she saw Katniss's truck, she waved and smiled, and Katniss felt a bit of her heart break as she watched Prim wave goodbye and come to jump into the truck with her sister.

"Good time, huh?" she asked her sister as she pulled out of the driveway and back in the direction of the apartment. She faintly saw the image of Melanie's mom standing on the steps, looking a bit confused as they pulled away, but Katniss hadn't felt like talking to her.

"It was awesome!" Prim beamed as they drove down the road. She couldn't help but notice the falling sun and think of sunset. It was now almost six-thirty, and she sighed, thinking of the half-hour she had left.

The rest of the trip was silent, with Katniss having no words to say to her sister. Her throat was bone dry, and it was just too hard to speak at the moment.

She was going to die. Or be raped, or taken, or whatever. The thought wouldn't leave her alone. _She was eighteen. Eighteen is too young to die._

When they did finally reach the apartment, she turned to Prim, who smiled at her.

"I have to go into town, so you have to go in by yourself," she said, which was not exactly a lie. She was going into town, but not under normal circumstances.

Prim cocked her head, and looked at her funny. "What are you doing in town?" she asked, and Katniss sighed, handing Prim her bag.

"Just got to take care of something," she said, forcing a fake smile and cheerful tone. "Be good for Peeta, now."

Prim rolled her eyes a bit playfully. "I always am," she said. Katniss hoped she would be. She opened the door, and hopped out. "See you later, Katniss." The exact same thing as Peeta had said. Katniss nodded.

"Bye, Prim," she said. She had only said three, but she was tired of goodbyes. They made her want to grit her teeth and scream out the truth, but really, goodbye was the proper word, wasn't it? Because she wouldn't just 'see them later.' Not if her instincts were correct about what was going to go down later that night.

She watched Prim walk away, and when she shut the door to the building, that was when Katniss screamed.

It was a short, sharp sound filled with frustration and pain. When it ended, she felt just the tiniest bit better, but not by much.

With a deep breath, she took one last glance at the apartment building and pulled back out of the parking lot and towards the park.

Tears dripped silently from her eyes the whole way there, but she did nothing to stop them. The effort wasn't even worth it.

It was six forty-eight when she pulled into the park. She immediately saw the swings, and parked the car, wondering who would find it and discover she was missing the next day. She hopped out of the truck, shoved her hands in her pockets and walked.

The sky was becoming darker. The sun was blazing in an early sunset, and Katniss almost smiled, mind wandering to Peeta as she walked. That was his favorite color, she thought. I'm going to die with the sunset. With a piece of Peeta.

That was reassuring.

She dropped onto a swing, gazing around the entire park. It was empty. Children were already safe in their homes, eating dinner or laughing with their family. She wondered what Prim and Peeta were doing.

Peeta had probably been suspicious the moment Prim had walked in without her. He was probably calling her phone, only to discover it lying on the table. He might check it, only to find out of her whereabouts. But he would find himself too late to save her.

She felt a bit of guilt when she realized how saddened and angered he would probably be. Katniss could only hope he would take care of Prim and move on with his life.

She checked her watch. Six fifty-four. Any minute now. She would hear that voice and she would know it would all be over. Shivers ran up her spine.

"Well, hello there."

She froze. That voice. It was him. It was Marvel.

She had always wondered what it would be like to look death in the face. Well, then she knew. It wasn't exactly terrifying. Yes, intimidating, but there was a sense of calmness for her, acceptance, if you will. She turned, and she looked him right in the eye.

His face was more worn than she had remembered. Several scars blemished the skin that she could see, but he hadn't really changed appearance wise. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with black gym shorts. He looked like a high school student who had been in a fight. Her eyebrows furrowed in a grimace.

"Hello, Marvel," she replied coolly. "Fancy meeting you here."

He snorted, crossing his arms across his chest. "Don't pull any bullshit, Katniss. I'm not up for it."

I rolled my eyes, and I stood, facing him. "I came, like you said. Now, just one question. _Where is she?_"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," he warned in an almost amused tone. "We'll get there. For now, I just need to look around, make sure that you didn't bring your boyfriend or anything."

She narrowed her eyes. "I didn't bring Peeta," she spat. "How did you even know about him?"

He was walking around, observing the surroundings. He checked trees and playground equipment, and her car. After several minutes, when he was satisfied there was nobody there, he walked back over to her.

"I have my sources," he shrugged.

She was growing impatient. "Just let her go. You can do whatever the hell you want to me after she's safe. I came, I held up my end of the deal, now you do yours."

He chuckled, and shook his head slowly.

"Oh Katniss," he sighed in an almost remorseful way. "So honorable, so good. It's really too bad that I'm not more like that."

She narrowed her eyes, but a sense of dread went through her as she processed his words. "What are you talking about?" she demanded.

His hand reached for his pocket and he slipped something out, and then tossed it on the ground in front of her. She reached forward to pick it up with trembling fingers, and ran her fingers over the dirty surface. It was a phone with a sparkly pink case. Madge's phone.

"That's all we had," he said, with a bit of a smirk playing at his lips. "That's all we ever had. You're losing your nerve, Katniss. Is your boyfriend making you a bit dense?"

Her shoulders shook with anger. They had played her, and she hadn't even expected it. When she got that text she didn't even think to call Gale or ask her family. She jumped to a conclusion, and she would pay dearly for it.

"How'd you get this?" she stalled. "And who's we?"

Marvel shrugged, staring directly at Katniss. "Bitch left it on her table in a restaurant one day when she went to the bathroom. I remembered her from when we were younger, so I used it to my advantage. And there is somebody else."

She comprehended this, and raised an eyebrow with her fists clenched. "Who else?" she asked. She wondered if she should just run, but figured it wouldn't be a good idea. Marvel probably had a gun or something.

"Don't you get it?" he asked in an exasperated voice. "It used to be about me, but it isn't anymore. Remember when you stabbed Gloss? Yes, his name was Gloss- there was somebody else there. It's not about me anymore. It's about him now."

"What are you talking about?" Katniss growled. "Who else was there?"

She is grabbed from behind. Cold hands grip her shoulders with a firmness that is too uncomfortable.

"Me," is said smugly into her ear before a cloth is placed over her lips and after a second of struggle, she goes limp into a land of darkness.

'_Eighteen is too young to die,' _is her last thoughts before she loses consciousness, _'Eighteen is too young to die.'_

And she sees Peeta's smiling face flash through her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Eh? Tell me in a review!<strong>

**Oh yesh. I left you at a cliffhanger. Do you still love me? Of course you do! The next chapter will be focused on Peeta. We won't know anything about Katniss until chapter fifteen, unfortunately. But the next chapter should be up soon, so... yea! Please vote at my poll, and review and tell your friends... yup. That's about it. But I do have a present for you for 100 reviews...**

***Hands out Peeta Cookies* **

**Also, I am now on Tumblr! Go to .com. And replace the dots with punctuation marks. :) Please subscribe for insight on my stories, and sneak peeks and all that fun. :)**

**Have a nice day! Thanks, and until next time,**

**~Pie**


	14. Didn't Recognize the Signs

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: Hello there! I know you're thinking: Pie updated in two days? Whhaaaaat? Well, I had this chapter written right after I updated, so I decided just to post. From here on out, I will be having a regular schedule, posting every Thursday unless otherwise stated. This might change, however, because school starts soon and homework and all that junk... so yes, I will try to update every Thursday. This chapter focuses on Peeta, and I don't know how good it is, considering I've never written a chapter focused on him. But we'll learn his reaction, and see some sexy Peeta over-protectiveness. ;) So, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own Hunger Games, Katniss is my archery teacher, Peeta is my husband, Gale is my long-lost brother, Buttercup is my cat, Maroon 5 preforms personal concerts for me, Josh Hutcherson is dying to meet me, I can make the sun shine, and nobody will ever hate me, ever, because I am a wizard who went to part-time schooling at Hogwarts and my father is Zues. Also, none of this is true. Didn't you see disclaimer?! Don't ever believe me.**

* * *

><p>The door shut with a small noise that rang throughout the whole apartment. Peeta Mellark glanced towards the door, nerves wracking at his brain. How was he supposed to go about this? Give her the cheese bun, watch her eat it, and then say; 'Oh, by the way, I've loved you since we were five.'<p>

Mmhmm. Real smooth, Peeta. That's not creepy at all. He sighed, then removed his apron and put on his best smile, trying not to look as if he were about to puke. Then he walked towards the door.

There was Prim, dropping her overnight bag on the ground as she slipped off her shoes. She looked up and saw Peeta, and shot him a small smile.

"Hey, Peeta," she said.

"Hey Prim, welcome home," he replied, trying not to sound distracted while his eyes searched for Katniss, who he had not gotten a glimpse of yet. He didn't want to be rude.

Prim didn't notice. She breathed in, and closed her eyes in contentment. "Wow, Peeta. Are those cheese buns? They smell nice. What's the occasion?"

He stepped aside to let her through as she walked towards the kitchen. He absentmindedly followed her, but continued to look back for the sight of Katniss opening the door or returning from the bathroom or something. Surely she was here, right?

"Just cause," Peeta said casually as she leaned over the counter to get a better whiff of the cheesy treats. "Hey, where's your sister?" he tried to sound casual.

She shrugged, and then, understanding, cast a small smirk at him. "Well, I'm not sure. She dropped me off and told me she had to take care of something. Didn't say what, or where she was going, but I'm sure you'll be back soon. Why? You two got a date or something?"

He shook his head in amusement as Prim giggled, then skipped off to her room, grabbing her bag along the way. She shut the door, and Peeta sighed, shaking his head. Of course Katniss would be doing something at that very moment. Of course.

He had only planned this for like his whole life. No big deal that she didn't even show, right?

Peeta ran a hand through his hair and remembered earlier in the day when Katniss had kissed him so suddenly when she was leaving. He smiled, just thinking about it. It was usual that Katniss took control and kissed him, but when she did it was incredibly pleasant. But he wondered what brought it on.

He came up with no answer. The ding of the oven interrupted his thoughts, and he went to take the batch of cheese buns out, a bit remorseful that they wouldn't be as warm when Katniss returned. Everything had to be perfect. It wasn't everyday you announce your love to the girl you've been in love with your whole life.

When he was five years old, Peeta Mellark had not liked girls. They were icky, vile creatures who had cooties. They were mean, and he didn't like to mingle with them. He had only ever met one he even came remotely close to liking, and that was Delly Cartwright, a family friend who he had grown up with.

So when his father took him to kindergarten and he saw the class was filled with girls, he had instantly dreaded the year. Cause he didn't like girls. Except Delly. And Delly was hardly a girl, with her overalls and short hair. Delly didn't count.

"Daddy, I don't wanna," he whined, clinging to his father's legs. "I don't wanna stay. Take me home."

Mr. Mellark gently pried Peeta from his leg, and bent down to his level.

"And why don't you want to stay? It's perfectly nice here."

Peeta's face screwed up in a grimace and he glared around the colorful room.

"Cause there's girls here, and I don't like girls."

Mr. Mellark held back a laugh when he heard his youngest son. He searched the room, and his eyes fell on a familiar-looking girl in a red plaid dress with her hair in two braids.

"You see that girl, over there?" he asked, and Peeta nodded, glaring in the direction of the girl.

"I wanted to marry her mother." Peeta stared, shocked at his father, his mouth open.

"She's my sister?" he squeaked in horror, and Mr. Mellark laughed this time, shaking his head 'no.'

"No, we never got married. She fell in love with another man. They got married, and that is their daughter." Peeta looked a little relieved, but also confused.

"Why wouldn't she wanna marry you, daddy? You're the bestest daddy in the whole world!"

The older man sighed, and rubbed his hand over Peeta's back, looking in the direction of the girl.

"Because when he sings, even the birds stop to listen." Peeta nodded, and although he did not understand he pretended to.

"Katniss Everdeen is her name, Peeta," he said slowly as the teacher started to shoo out the parents. "Remember it. I don't think you'll find her as yucky as the other girls." he placed a kiss to the top of his son's head and straightened out.

"I have to go to work. I'll come get you later, Peeta. Have a nice time," he said with a smile, and walked out the door with a wave. Unlike most of the children there, Peeta didn't cry and whine for his father like most of the other kids. In fact, only him and that Katkiss or whatever her name was weren't crying. She was just idly playing with blocks, building them up slowly. He watched her, a bit intrigued until Miss. Preston took his hand and lead him towards the middle of the classroom and into a desk. She put Katkiss there a moment later.

They shared a small, uninterested glance before turning their attention back to their teacher. Katkiss may have been a bit better than most girls because she didn't cry, but she was still a girl.

"Hello, students!" the teacher chirped as the school bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. "I'm Miss. Preston, and welcome to this class!"

There was a bit of excited chatter, but Peeta remained quiet.

"Now, to start the school year I like to have a bit of pleasant music. Now, does anyone know the Valley Song?"

Katkiss's hand shot up in the air so fast Peeta didn't even really comprehend it. He didn't know the Valley Song, and frankly had no idea what she was talking about, and apparently nobody else did either because her hand remained the only in the air. She had a concentrated look on her face.

Miss. Preston called on her and put her on a stool facing the class. Katkiss stood proudly, staring into the group of faces. The teacher signaled her to begin.

And she sang. Suddenly Peeta remembered her name. It wasn't Katkiss. Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. He suddenly realized she was pretty in her dress and braids and he realized with a scary thought he had fallen victim like the girl's mother. Her voice really was pretty, and boy did he stop to listen.

Suddenly one girl didn't seem so icky anymore.

Peeta laughed, relishing in the memory of his young and naive self, and the moment he had been smitten with Katniss Everdeen. Her voice was what started it all.

When he grew older, there were other girls. He didn't despise girls anymore and in fact found them a bit desirable. He like a few, even dated some of them when he realized he probably had no chance with Katniss, but it all fell back to Miss. Katniss Everdeen, the sullen and antisocial.

He took a cheese bun from the tray, and sunk his teeth into it. It was still a bit hot, but he ignored the slight burning feeling and just chewed. All that time, that admiring and the secret love, it would all come out that night. It was almost bittersweet.

Almost.

He finished the cheese bun, made another batch, and gave one to Prim, who had been sitting in her room listening to music, and still Katniss hadn't returned. Peeta told himself not to be worried, that she could take care of herself, but the fact he didn't know her whereabouts concerned him.

He finally came to the decision just to call her, to reassure himself. He picked up his phone and dialed her number, then waited for her to pick up.

But a ringtone sounded from the living room, and Peeta followed the noise, phone still pressed to his eat. There, lying on the coffee table was Katniss's phone, with a picture of himself and the word 'Peeta' below the photo. He picked up the phone and answered it, hanging up through her phone.

He sighed, disappointed that she had such a bad habit at leaving her phone at home when she went places. His fingers moved to shut off the phone, but not knowing how to use it, he accidentally pressed a symbol that said 'New Message from Madge'.

Peeta didn't mean to read it. He really didn't. He wouldn't interfere with somebody else's privacy like that. But when the message showed up, he couldn't resist a quick peek. Surely, nothing from Madge would be something Katniss wouldn't him to read, right?

_You better not, Everdeen. Or I swear to god we'll kill her. And I mean it._

What the hell? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What did that mean? Without thinking he pressed the back button to all the messages from Madge. He read through the one Katniss had sent previously.

Don't hurt who?

His heart started to thump with fear. That was not good. Whatever those messages meant was not good. Suddenly he didn't think these messages were from Madge.

He nearly threw the phone across the room when he read the last text. White hot rage flashed through him as he read the message. Only some of it registered, but enough to make sense.

_We have her... seven tomorrow night... hell's about to break loose_...

The date on the message was the day before. He frantically checked the time on her phone, realization at Katniss's whereabouts slapping him in the face.

Seven-thirty. He was too late. That wouldn't stop him from trying.

Panic surged through his entire body as he took a second to take it all in, and then darted towards Prim's room.

"Prim!" he yelled through the door with a loud know. "We have to go. Now."

Prim opened the door, staring at him with confused blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Peeta?" she asked. He shook his head, taking her shoulders and guiding her gently but firmly towards the front door.

"Put your shoes on," he told her as he slipped on his own sneakers. When she had put them on, he rushed her out the door and instead of taking the elevator they took the stairs. If they hurried it was a bit faster that way.

To her credit, Prim didn't ask questions. She just followed him, trusting him all the way. He walked at a fast pace through the lobby, when he heard somebody call his name. He whipped around, and saw the lobby man, Mr. Stevenson, walking towards him. He silently slipped a piece of folded paper into his hand.

"Miss. Everdeen asked me to give this to you when we crossed paths. Have a nice day, Mr. Mellark."

Peeta nodded thanks to him as he hurried out the door, Prim on his tracks as they got into his truck. When they were in, he opened the note, eyes scanning through.

_So I suppose you know now. Did you read the texts? Maybe you didn't but if you did, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I have to leave you. But I couldn't let Madge get hurt for what was my fault. Please know I never wanted to hurt you. I care for you, so much Peeta. Please take care of Prim for me. I don't know if I'll be back, or if I'll be killed tonight. I trust you, Peeta. Please, try to move on. You deserve so much. I know this is a bad time, but I love you. I just realized it. I love you Peeta, and please forgive me._

_I love you,_

_Katniss._

He crumpled the note in an angry hand, his eyes becoming slightly wet. Ironic. The night he was going to confess his love, not only did she do it first, she went to an unknown fate, quite possibly to die.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

"Peeta, what's going on?" Prim asked softly, and he sniffed, trying to make it look like he hadn't been about to cry, and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"She went to save her," he said quietly. Prim stared at him. "Katniss went to save Madge," he clarified.

She widened her eyes in alarm. "From who?" she asked.

"From Marvel," he said through gritted teeth. He was pretty sure Prim knew of the maniac who had ruined her sister's life. "He took Madge, and Katniss went to sacrifice herself to save her. She's planned on dying."

Prim gasped, putting a hand over her mouth. "I thought he was in jail," she whimpered quietly. "I thought he couldn't hurt her anymore."

Peeta shook his head grimly, feeling a bit guilty for putting it all on Prim's shoulders, but he had bigger worries at that moment. He sped along the road, almost surely over the speed limit.

"We need to call the police," Prim said after a moment. "They'll help find her."

"We can't," he argued, remembering Katniss's secret. "Marvel would play the kill angle. He'd tell everyone how Katniss killed that man. And then she'd go to jail, too."

_'If she's even alive to go to jail'_ He thought, but he pushed that image from his mind. The sight of Katniss's dead body was too much to handle and he almost puked all over the steering wheel.

How could he have overlooked the whole scenario? Katniss had been acting funny ever since they had returned from the woods the former night and she had located her phone. Everything about her seemed different, more ridged and reserved. There was a certain fear in her eyes that Peeta hadn't even thought about until that moment.

That explained the kiss. It had seemed so desperate, so different than any of the other kisses they had ever shared, and now he knew why. When Katniss had left to pick up Prim, she never planned on coming back. When she walked out that door she knew that was it. She knew that would be the last time she would see him. That was her last goodbye to him, and he didn't even realize.

The way she had said goodbye… it was like a true goodbye. A forever goodbye. He felt like screaming. She was almost begging him to stop her, and he didn't. He could of. But he didn't even think she was in any danger.

This was his fault. And he knew it. His hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, making his knuckles white. If something had happened to Katniss, he would have himself to blame.

It was pitch black when they reached the park. There were no people in sight, but small lights shone around the borders of the grass, making it a bit easier to see. He parked the truck, and looked around for Katniss's car, but didn't see it. He hopped out of the truck, Prim mimicking him.

His mind went to the text message threat. '_The swings you used to love so much. So, they met near the swings,' _he thought, and set his sights on the single swing set in the middle of the playground.

That's where Peeta walked, not even checking to see if Prim had followed. There was nobody there, so if something had happened it was over now. When he reached the swings, he scanned around the area, looking for any sign of a scuffle or that anyone had been there.

He didn't see much. A small patch of tussled grass that probably meant nothing, and a handkerchief lying on the ground next to the swings. But then he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. He walked closer to it, and narrowed his eyes when he figured out what it was. A phone.

Madge's phone.

He reached to grab it, and when he flipped the sparkly case open, he saw an image of Madge and Katniss, grinning up at him with stains of ice cream around their lips. Wondering if Marvel had not only Katniss but Madge as well, he decided to make sure. He tried to ignore the terror he felt at finding the phone, and instead looked for Gale's number and called it when he did. After a few rings, he answered.

"Madge! See you found your phone." his tone was cheerful. Peeta gritted his teeth, a bit irritated that he was in a good mood, even though there was no way he could have known.

"Actually, Gale, it's me, Peeta," he replied.

"Wha- Peeta? What are you doing with Madge's phone?" his voice took an angry turn. "Oh god, I swear, if you are doing anything I will personally come over there and-"

"Gale," Peeta said in an impatient tone. "Chill the fuck out." he noticed Prim in the corner of his eye, and mouthed an apology for the swearing. "I'm not with Madge, I don't know where she is. I just found Madge's phone in the park, and I was wondering if you could tell me why."

"Why the hell is Madge's phone in the park? She's been looking for it for days. She hasn't been to the park. Peeta, what's wrong?" he suddenly asked. "You never swear, and when you do it's certainly not 'fuck.' What's going on? Why are you even in the park at almost eight?"

Peeta took a sharp intake of breath. He looked around, then lowered himself to the ground bracing himself on a swing set pole. She really was gone, and it had been a ploy. And again, he only had himself to blame. So Katniss really had been taken. Again the nauseous feeling came to his stomach.

"Katniss is gone, Gale," he admitted, tears threatening to spill over once more, and he fought them once more. He was met by silence, obviously as Gale comprehended that.

"What do you mean, man?" he replied, a bit of fear in his voice. A lone tear spilled out of Peeta's eye, and he wiped it away angrily. He wouldn't cry out here, not when Prim could see him, when Gale could hear him, and when he had Katniss to think about.

"Marvel got this phone. He told Katniss he had Madge, and she came to sacrifice herself so Madge could get out. But I guess Madge wasn't even here, right?" his voice sounded sad, a bit defeated.

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about? Katniss is gone?" Gale sounded bewildered. "Are you sure it was Marvel? Maybe she just went for a ride or something?"

Peeta shook his head, even though he knew Gale couldn't see him. "I read through the text messages by accident. He has her. I know he does." He gulped. "I just don't know if- what condition she's in."

Gale understood. He meant to say dead or alive, but he didn't want to say it, for the younger girl's sake, as well as his own. He was afraid he might break down in tears if he actually admitted Katniss may be dead.

"We can't call the police, you know," Peeta finished, and Gale agreed. Obviously Katniss in jail was not a good thing, but Peeta was teetering on the idea. At least she would be safe, right?

"What are we going to do? Oh God, what am I going to say to Madge?" Gale sounded distressed. Peeta finally decided. If they couldn't call the police, somebody had to go after Katniss, right? It would just have to be him. It was his fault, after all.

"I'm going after her," Peeta said out loud, and Prim gasped, making her first sound since they had arrived at the park. Her face was horrified, but Peeta put it out of his mind. He was convinced.

"Are you kidding me right now? Man, you can't. You don't even have any idea where she is, and if he gets you, where does that get us?" Gale argued.

Prim walked over to Peeta and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's too dangerous, Peeta," she said softly, and he frowned, not really expecting the resentment to his idea. "There has to be another way."

He shook his head firmly, speaking to both. "She's probably scared out of her mind, and I can't just leave her with that monster. She told me what he did to her, and I will rip him apart for this. I won't leave her to suffer. Don't you want to get her back?"

"You know I do," Gale replied, his voice taking a defensive edge, "I just have no idea what's going on. It's just not so simple as to waltz in and save her like some sort of Prince Charming. First of all, you don't even know where he took her. You don't know what he can do, what he's capable of. I don't, either."

"That's not going to stop me, you know," Peeta answered, not discouraged. He was feeling a bit better thinking about how not all hope was necessarily lost.

Gale sighed over the line. "I know I can't stop you, Mellark. But I advise you to think about this. You could get seriously hurt. You could get yourself killed, and you know it."

"But she's worth it," the blonde boy's voice cracked. "I love her. I can let her get hurt."

Prim just stared at him, and then backed up to sit on one of the swings, no longer wanting to hear any of it anymore.

The line went silent for a moment. Then came another sigh, then Gale spoke again. "Don't say I didn't try to stop you," he warned first. "But I suppose if you've got your mind set on it, I'll help you. You need to think long and hard about this first, about how you're going to approach this."

Peeta nodded, and stood up, starting to pace around the dark area. "And you'll help me, right?"

"I'll try. But there are no guarantees this will work, just so you know."

"I know."

Gale sighed once more. "We'll talk tomorrow, okay? I need to go think, and then I have to go tell Madge. She's going to be so devastated…"

"Tell her I'll get her back. And that I have her phone," Peeta said.

"You should look through it, make sure there isn't something on there that could help you. She doesn't need it that bad. But I don't want to promise her something that might not come true, so I'll just tell her the facts for now. Just... don't do anything stupid. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye, Gale."

"Bye Peeta."

The phone beeped, signaling Gale hung up. Peeta pulled it from his ear, and sighed, looking at the picture of Katniss and Madge. They looked so happy there. And now all hell really had broken loose, just as Marvel had promised.

He looked over to Prim, whose red eyes and sniffling made it easy to tell she had been crying. Obviously she had just gotten over her shock and the fact of Katniss's disappearance had truly just hit her. Feeling terrible that he hadn't thought about that, he walked over to her, and kneeled in front of the swing.

"Hey," he said softly. "It's going to be alright, Prim. She's going to be alright."

Prim stared at him, disbelief in her eyes. "I'm not nine anymore, Peeta. I know what can happen. You don't have to lie to me."

He placed both hands on her shoulders. "I'm not lying, Prim. I'm going to find her, I promise. She'll be back before we know it. You'll see," he told her firmly.

"I don't want you to get hurt either, Peeta," she said quietly. "You're my family now, too."

Peeta was touched and saddened at the same time. He pulled the smaller girl in for a hug, and felt her tiny arms wrap around him desperately. "And family doesn't lie to you. I'll be fine, Prim. I swear. Now, let's go home and try to sleep. Katniss wouldn't want us to lose sleep over this."

Too bad he was certainly going to.

He took Prim home. He told her to try and sleep, but he doubted it would be much easier for her than it would be for him. She didn't protest or say a word, but she did go to her room and shut the door. Peeta swore he heard sniffling on the other side, but he didn't go to check.

He stayed up for awhile, cleaning up the messy kitchen just to give himself something to do. When he got to the cheese buns that were now cold and lying on the counter, he silently put them in the fridge, swearing they would be the first thing Katniss would eat when she returned home.

When he had finished cleaning the kitchen, he decided he couldn't stall any longer, and ventured to his room. He didn't bother changing into pajamas and instead just fell into bed. He inhaled, and swore he could smell Katniss's hair on the pillow. He scooted to Katniss's side of the bed and lay there instead.

Only there, in bed, with the scent of Katniss in the air, did he let himself break down and cry.

_'I'm sorry Katniss. I will find you, I promise.'_

Peeta wiped his eyes, and closed them, finally realizing just how tired he really had been. He could feel himself slipping away into sleep, and with a last thought, gave in.

_'Goodnight, Katniss. I love you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sniff! So freakin' sad, right? Poor boy. He thought he was about to declare his love and then BAM! She's slipped away. In better news, next chapter we will learn what happened to dear old Katniss! Doesn't that sound great? I'm sure you're all wondering where she is. Also, I wanted to address HG anonymous fan: I've noticed her reviews pretty much every chapter, and that means so much. I'm sorry if there's been someone else who's reviewed a lot of chapters, and I'll check for next time. So my serial reviewer, as I refer to you, thanks! Your review made me laugh. Glad to know you have a good conscience. :)<strong>

**Also, look me up on Tumblr! .com! Delete the dots and replace them with .s! And vote on my profile poll! On a completely unrelated note, can I just say how awesome Pandora is? I write to that music ALL the time! :)**

**So, til' next Thursday, tata for now!**

**~Pie**


	15. Locked in Hell

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: You hate me? I kinda hate me. Why? Well, I had promised a chapter Thursday, LAST Thursday, and it's coming today. Great to know I'm such a girl of my word, right? Well, I do have a sort of excuse. Thursday I had school shopping all day, and then later I had orientation for eighth grade. That doesn't excuse why I didn't have the chapter completely written, but I hope that you'll forgive me for it. I know where this story is going, and I'm pretty confident in it. Also, no cliffhanger this chapter, so yea! I'll just get to it.**

**Disclaimer: Dear Readers,**

**I'm having a great time at Hogwarts. All these kids worship me! It's really too bad I found out I'm a half-blood, so I have to choose between fantastic adventures at Hogwarts or thrilling trips with Camp Halfblood. On top of that, I was just Reaped for the Hunger Games, and all I have to protect me is Thor! Really, it's quite unfortunate, but I'll manage.**

**Sincerely, **

**Pie who just totally lied to you.**

* * *

><p>It was dark. The air was chilled and smelled of must and dirt. The floor was hard and uncomfortable, and brought chills to Katniss's bones. She had just woken up, the last thing she remembered being foreign hands on her body and a cloth pressed to her face. She remembered Marvel, and remembered that she'd been tricked. She silently cursed herself for being so stupid.<p>

She propped herself on an elbow with a groan, rubbing her sore head. She was stretched out on the floor, and she tried to squint, to see anything, but there was no use. Katniss tried to sit up fully, but quickly fell back down and she realized just how bad a state she was in. She was tired and seemed to have no strength, and there were several places on her body that stung or ached, but her whole body was immensely sore.

After several tries, Katniss finally gritted her teeth and forced herself to sit up fully, almost screaming in pain in the process. She tried not to make a peep, because she had no idea where she was or what could be watching.

She just sat there, in the dark, staring around but getting no information by that action. She wished she had someone there with her, to at least have someone else that could comfort the strong loneliness and fear. Someone like Peeta, she thought, and a pang of guilt coursed through her.

He was probably worried sick. She didn't know what time or day it was, but she figured that if she'd been out for any amount of time he had probably figured her to be missing and had discovered her phone and note from Mr. Stevenson. She flinched when she thought about how terrified he was probably feeling. He might even hate me, she thought, and felt even a little more alone in the darkness.

Katniss waited. She waited for some sort of life, of something, but heard nor saw nothing that signaled that there was anyone or anything else there. Finally she just decided to take it into her own hands.

"Hello?" she peeped out timidly. When she received no answer, she continued, louder that time. "Anyone there?"

Lights flickered on suddenly, and Katniss gasped in surprise, covering her light-deprived eyes. Slowly she removed her hands, blinking rapidly. When her eyesight was mostly recovered, she took a quick glance around, and was shocked by what she saw.

She appeared to be locked in a jail cell. Looking through the bars, she saw other cells across from her and on either side. In hers, there was a single ledge hanging from the wall, with a thin blanket thrown over it. There was little else but dust there.

"Who's there?" she said loudly, eyes searching frantically for the person who had restored light to the line of cells.

Footsteps, faint at first, could be heard clacking on the concrete floor. They grew louder, until Katniss could see the person. It was a male, with short blonde hair and a cruel look in his eye. He stopped at Katniss's cell, and took a small key from his navy blue pant's pocket. After unlocking the door, he let himself in then quickly shut it behind him. When he walked to Katniss and stared down at her, she gasped and her eyes went wide, recognizing the person.

"You?" she growled, anger overtaking her. "What are _you _doing here?"

The man chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "I believe I brought you here, dear," he said, in an almost mocking tone.

Her eyes widened once more. "But… you? Why would you do that?"

He sighed, and stepped over Katniss to sit down on the ledge. Katniss tried to shift so she could see him better, but it proved to be difficult. She managed to semi-face him. He watched her in amusement.

"A bit sore, are we? Well, I never got my end of the deal, a few years ago. Do you remember that night in the woods, Katniss?"

She scowled at him, trying to mask the fear that was present in her gut. "How could I forget the night I was raped?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal. "I don't know, I've heard your life has been… eventful the past few weeks. Maybe you had managed to push it from your mind. Or does your boy toy know about it?"

Raw anger momentarily overtook the fear and she glared daggers at him. "Don't speak of Peeta in that way! He is not my 'boy toy'," she spit, and the man just shook his head slowly, with a sigh of disappointment.

"No matter to me what he is to you. I have come here to talk, and you getting riled up is not advised, Katniss," his tone was warning, but she continued to scowl.

"So," she said slowly, a bit of her curiosity taking over. "Where exactly are we? It sort of looks like a jail."

He nodded, looking a bit impressed. "Very good. That's exactly where we are, an abandoned jail. Nobody's been here for years."

Katniss cocked her head to the side. That hadn't really answered her question. "But where exactly _are _we?" she pressed, and he shook his head.

"I wouldn't tell you that, as you probably knew, but nice try anyway," he mused, and she sighed, adverting her eyes to the back wall.

"Am I the only one here?" She hadn't heard anyone else, but a jail was big, and she was curious.

"Again, a question I won't answer. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Irritating me isn't a smart move, I'll tell you that." She didn't feel like heeding his warning.

"Hey, where's Marvel?" she asked, completely changing the subject. She looked over her shoulder as if expecting him to be standing there, as well. "Figured he'd want a part in this."

He stared at her, looking a bit confused. "He's somewhere, I suppose. Part in what?" he asked, and she stared back at him.

"Well, didn't you come here to rape me or kill me or whatever? Figured that's why I was here," she stated simply.

He shook his head, and she was surprised. "No, I told you. I'm here to talk, nothing else. You really don't listen well."

Katniss stared at him, a bit of a smirk pulling at her lips as she begun to feel a bit more difficult. "Why not, thought that's what you wanted. You losing the nerve you were known for back in high school, Cato?"

Cato scowled at her, visually becoming frustrated. "Watch your mouth, Everdeen. I could very well kill you right now, but I'm choosing not to. I'm feeling nice right now."

Her chin lifted to stare at him. She carefully stretched up her arms, feeling the soreness hit them, but she pushed through it and eventually they began to feel a bit better. "Then watcha going to do to me?" she asked in an almost taunting tone.

The blonde boy leaned forward, coming close to her face. Katniss noticed his eyes, which were a shade of blue. He actually had several features closely resembling Peeta, but Cato's eyes were darker and his hair shorter and there wasn't a stressed or angry look that was permanently stamped onto Peeta's face as there was Cato's.

"I'm going to make you want me," he said in a low tone. She furrowed her brow, becoming confused at that. She stretched out her legs, and leaned back on her hands.

"Want you?" she replied, confused, and he suddenly laughed, a cruel, mirthless laugh that had Katniss raising an eyebrow and questioning his sanity. Obviously, though, he had lost it. She was sitting in an abandoned jail and he had been up and down with his moods since she had awoken.

He stopped laughing, and moved closer to Katniss, making her a bit uncomfortable. No boy had been this close to her except Peeta in a long time, and she had preferred to keep it that way.

"Me. I'm going to feed you, clothe you, and let you live. But I'm only going to give you enough to keep you alive. I will wait- I have plenty of time. And you'll stay there, alone in that cell, until you get down on your knees, and beg for me to take you out of here. When you tell me you are willing to be with me forever, I will let you out, take you away from here. Then you will become my wife."

Her eyes widened. Any doubts about his sanity were now full-fledged beliefs. Obviously he had lost it, to think that she would ever want him, or beg for him. She only wanted Peeta. She glared at him.

"Then I will be here an awful long time. I will never marry you, you worthless creature," she spit, and he glowered at her, anger obvious in his eyes.

"I will tell you again, watch your tone. Don't make me angry."

She ignored him. "Besides, aren't you engaged to Clove from high school? She showed me her ring. I could have sworn she said it was you."

Cato waved it off, looking uninterested. "That pawn? Yes, I was engaged to her. But I broke it off when Marvel was released from jail. She was devastated, of course, but I didn't need her anymore."

Katniss's jaw fell open. He just pushed Clove aside like nothing? They had been _engaged._ Clove had probably been so ecstatic. Most girls were, when it came to their wedding. It was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives, and Katniss couldn't imagine being told it was all a ploy. She felt a pang of pity for Clove, her high school rival. Peeta would never do something like that to her, ever.

"But why me?" she asked him. "Why would you want me, of all people?"

He smiled, and shook his head. "Oh Katniss. You are so naive, aren't you?"

She said nothing, completely confused as to what he was trying to say.

"You're a challenge to obtain, Katniss," he said after a moment. "And I've always liked a challenge. I never back down from one. And I must say, your looks and body are just a bonus."

Cato spoke the last words close to her ear, and she shivered in disgust.

"You're- you're a disgusting pig!" Katniss spat, glaring at him with a newfound anger. "You left Clove for a challenge, and then you have the nerve to hit on me while you're keeping me captive in an abandoned jail? In fact, you're not just a pig, you're damn insane!"

He sneered in reply, obviously not discouraged. "You have no choice, Katniss. You can sit here and wait to die, but I have people who will do whatever I say. If I tell them to kill your sister, or your boyfriend, they will do it and make sure that nobody would ever know. If I know you, you'd rather marry me than have them killed. You're trapped."

She masked her horror and instead just glared back at him. "You wouldn't," she growled. "Do you think there aren't people who would know who did it? I'm sure Peeta already told the police and-" she froze.

_'We'll forget it for right now, and think on it later. Ok?'_

Peeta had promised. He said he wouldn't tell a soul. So only four people would have an idea. And they could very well be killed if she didn't give in.

"Oh, have we found a flaw? Yes, as you know, I have evidence that you did kill Gloss. I have excellent laywers, as well, as if your little friends could ever find us as it is. I thought this out very well, and I intend to get away with it, fully. And really, what is worse, marrying me, or watching your family die before your eyes?"

She refused to answer. Because she couldn't, not really. Obviously, she would marry Cato first, but when she tried to answer that all she could see was Peeta with a betrayed look in his eye as he saw the headline: **Rich Boy Cato to be Wed to Katniss Everdeen.**

"I'm going to tell you how it works around here, Katniss," he said arrogantly, with a possessive look in his eye. "You will be fed once a day, a measly meal. You will be given water with that meal, and it will come at about 2:00 sharp. You will be given one bathroom break a day, about an hour after your meal. You will be escorted by guards. You will be given the opportunity of one shower a week. Whether or not you take it is up to you, but I highly advise it. Every weekend you will meet with me to talk, and I will ask you the same question every time. Can you guess what that is?"

Katniss scowled. "My hand in marriage, correct?"

He nodded, emotionless. "Naturally. And the rest of your time, well... maybe we will get you something to occupy your time."

"How do I know that you won't dump me if I were to agree?" she asked, kind of trying to stall. "If I am only a challenge to be overcome, how do you know you will still want me?"

His eyes lit up in a bit of amusement. "Already thinking of accepting? Very wise, that is. I've watched you from afar for so long, I know it will not be an issue. I am planning on a great life together, you know."

Her lip curled. "Not off to a good start, are you now?" she retorted, and he shrugged, and stood, stretching out his limbs, making a show of cracking every bone. "You'll come around," he replied simply. "I will see you in a week, Katniss." he stepped over her, and walked to the door, taking out his keys. When he had everything locked, he looked at her through the bars.

"I advise you to think about my offer. I control your life from now on anyway. Making it easier on your loved ones couldn't hurt, now could it?"

She stared after him as he walked away. She felt like she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. It felt like she was in a different world, that she was watching herself go through that. An out of body experience, if she could really describe it. Because certainly Katniss couldn't be sitting in a jail cell, faced with the decision of being swept away by Cato from high school, or watching her family and friends die. But it was all too real that she was.

She wondered what time it was. She had forgotten to ask Cato how long she had been out when he had been there, but she supposed it didn't really matter. The day probably didn't matter here besides the fact of Cato's weekend visits, and she'd be able to figure out the time whenever she was fed. She looked woefully towards the wall and wondered if she could scratch the days into the wall like those cliché prison movies.

A few hours of just sitting and thinking later, for the first time since she had awoken, Katniss felt a bit of boredom. Yes, she knew she was in a life-or-death situation sitting in a prison cell, possibly being forced to marry a madman, but she couldn't help it. There was literally nothing to do. A part of her desperately wished to be able to laugh again. But she couldn't even smile.

Smile, smile... Peeta hated when she wouldn't smile. He'd always tease her about it.

_'Smile, Katniss. That scowl is going to cause frown lines. Then what?'_

Stop it, Katniss. He isn't here. He won't be coming for you, so why think about him? It'll just make it worse.

What makes you think that he isn't coming? He wouldn't just leave you here, Katniss. You need to give him more credit than that.

Shut up, Katniss. Be logical.

I am, Katniss.

She gripped at the sides of her head, screaming at herself to stop. Was she really arguing with herself? Goddamnit, she had only been alive to the world for a few hours, and she was already going crazy. They weren't kidding about that shit, were they? Well, at least regular prisinors and criminals had gyms and recreational activities. She had a cell. How nice.

Looking down at her clothes, she realized they were the same as they were the same as they had been when she had been taken that night in the park. Black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. Her jacket had been taken or lost at some point, but her boots were still intact. Katniss flinched at the sight of dried blood on her clothes. She picked at it and wondered who's blood it was, and what had happened for it to be there. It was probably her own.

She finally made the decision to crawl over the the ledge that she assumed was her bed, and try to sleep a little more. There was little else to do, and maybe she'd feel better when she awoke. Fat chance.

She threw the thin blanket over her body and shut her eyes tight, trying not to see the faces of her loved ones in the darkness behind her eyelids. The concrete was cold and uncomfortable, and sent chills through her body as she adjusted to the temperature. It was much warmer at home, wrapped in blankets with the comfort of Peeta's arm slung over her...

Stop it Katniss. Fucking stop, right now.

Thinking about Peeta won't help your situation, you know that.

Great. Again with the voices.

She drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Screaming people. Angry words. Knives. Blood.

It was very misty. She couldn't see well, but she thought it looked like an unreal place. What she could see was plain white, and that was all.

She was glued to the spot as she watched every person she had ever loved was killed in cold blood by an unseen hand. They all fell to the ground around her feet, every one of them chanting the same thing.

_Your fault, your fault._

When all the killing had stopped, she watched as the mixed blood of every slain person pooled around her feet, soaking through her shoes and staining her skin with the warm liquid. She tried to scream but the sound died in her throat, choking her as she struggled to say something. Her eyes traveled over every body, faces masked with anger and hatred in their lifeless eyes. Her parents. Madge, Gale, Peeta, Prim. Katniss wanted to throw up at their accusing voices, stuck in her head.

And to make it all worse, a hand grabbed her own, not affectionate or gentle, but rough and angry. Something was shoved onto her ring finger, and she ripped her hand away from the unseen one. A breath blew on her neck, and she shivered, but from fear other than desire.

"Now, you will be my wife. I've always liked a challenge."

Katniss hit the ground with a loud smack that rang through the cell. Eyes flying wide open with fear, she pushed herself off the ground and grabbed at her feet. She didn't stop to look for injuries from the fall, but she hadn't really been thinking. She ripped off her shoes and flung them towards the opposite wall, then her socks went the same way. She grabbed at her feet, trying to scrub off the imaginary blood of the people in her dream. It took her awhile to realize that it wasn't real, but when she did she slumped back onto the ground, breathing heavy.

The realistic picture of the dream scared her to no end. The fact that that could have been real, that it could possibly be real soon if she didn't follow Cato's wishes- well, it frightened her. Dreams were bad enough. Mix them with reality, then what do you have left? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

No tears came. Katniss was thankful, holding onto that small piece of strength and dignity she could still claim. Everything else had been taken from her, and she didn't want to lose her sanity.

She couldd only hope she didn't lose the people she held close.

Katniss put her head in her hands and hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Eh? Tell me in a review!<strong>

**Hey guys! So guess what? I figured out my next story! I feel kinda guilty, since it is completely different than the options I put up on my poll... but I believe this story will rock! The name is, 'Despite My Better Judgement' and once again is an AU story, but has quite a bit of the original HG flair, as I'm keeping most of the character's backgrounds and personalities close to the original story. I'll give you an excerpt, which may or may not change, as I'm still revising and writing chapters. **

**Excerpt from DMBJ:**

_"Katniss?"_

_I start when my name is spoken. I look up, trying to find the source, only for my eyes to land right back on my teacher. She has a raised eyebrow in my direction, and I sigh, already knowing the procedure to these types of things._

_"What was the question?" I ask her dully, and she seems surprised, but she just shakes her head with a small sigh._

_"It was if you were still on Earth."_

**Not much, but I hope you enjoyed! I'll be back soon with a new chapter! Until then,**

**~Pie**


	16. The Devil's Sending

**Kingdom Come**

**A/N: I'm a terrible person. I admit it. I haven't posted in like a month or more, and I have no excuse. I've been busy, of course... but not too busy that I couldn't write more than a lousy chapter. I motivated myself several times, but never past a couple words before I moved onto another story. And I'm so sorry for that. The only plus would be the experience I gained through my writing. I studied several types of writing and learned more about what I am good at and what I am not. I improved, but for some reason I find this story to be my worst work, and perhaps that is why I have delayed this chapter so long. Whatever the reason, I am terribly sorry and however much I promise a new chapter soon you will know by know I tend not to be very good at keeping promises... so, um, here's the chapter. Again, I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I own a Hunger Games shirt, and a cheap replica Mockingjay pin. Erm... that's about it. Darn.**

* * *

><p>Days passed before anything of even meager interest occurred in the prison Katniss was confined to. Every day she would receive her small portion of food and her short escort to the filthy bathroom. Even between those trips she saw nothing, just rows of sad, empty cells.<p>

Once she took a good look at herself in the cracked and dirtied bathroom mirror, as she rinsed her hands, savoring the little sanitation she received there. Her face and skin were dirty, having it been several days since her weekly shower, and her greasy, tangled hair was matted to her head in an unpleasant way. She had already lost weight since arriving, and her ribs stuck out more than she expected. Katniss turned so she faced profile and ran a hand over them, and grimaced. She was not in good shape. The lack of food had done its damage on her body.

Then the guard called and she was back to being stuck by herself once more, left to wallow in her memories and mental images of her deteriorating condition, and she wondered just how long she could last before it became too much.

A few days later, she heard the familiar sound of footsteps traveling down the rows, coming nearer to her. Soon enough, the jingling of keys and the click of the lock signaled her to stand. The door slid open, and there stood Seneca Crane, one of her guards, and she almost smiled, but it would hurt her dry cheeks to do so anymore.

"Miss. Everdeen," Seneca greeted in acknowledgement, and when he nodded his head with his hands behind his back, dressed in his blue uniform, it reminded Katniss of some sort of bellhop. Only he was not here to make her stay pleasurable.

"Seneca," she said back, and brushed off her pants. "How nice to see you."

Of course, her tone was obviously sarcastic, but carried a bit of truth behind it. Out of everyone she had encountered in her stay, he was by far the most human. He addressed her with a sort of respect and calmness, unlike the others, who treated her like a piece of trash or barely bothered to acknowledge her at all.

"Are you ready?" he asked, ignoring her words. She shrugged, and took a few steps forward.

"I guess so."

He nodded and turned on his heel, leading the way as Katniss followed, not bothering to keep a very close eye on the girl behind him. On her first trip to Cato's quarters, (she had been guided with a blindfold,) she had asked him why they didn't assume she was going to make a break for it with such little to restrict her, and Cato just shrugged, leaning back into his large chair and giving her a small smile.

"Well, Katniss. This prison is a maze of twists and turns. Even if you did manage to slip away soon you would become lost. And there's always the fact that even the in the virtually impossible idea that you do manage to escape, we could have somebody at your apartment much faster than you ever could."

A shiver rippled up Katniss's spine at the thought of him. He was a ridiculous man, assuming she would drop everything for him without a fight. She believed he had assumed that would be the case after the first few meetings, due in part to his constantly smug smile and relaxed body language. But a few more meetings and she realized he was becoming more impatient, and in turn increasingly tenser. Who knew how an angered psychopath would act? It was only a matter of time before they came to that point, Katniss guessed.

They rounded the final corner and she saw the familiar, worn door of the bathroom, the only thing breaking the pattern of cells she had become accustomed to. She gave Seneca a nod and walked in.

After finishing her business, Katniss washed her hands thoroughly, taking another look at her skinny body and face with a grimace before walking out the door. She expected to see Seneca exactly where she had left him, tapping his foot and facing the door. However, he wasn't there.

For a second, she thought maybe this was a test, to see if she would run, but when she heard the sounds of loud voices she realized this was impromptu and there was something going on. Her instinct was to go towards the commotion, but she hesitated. She didn't know what lay before, after all, and she wasn't one to jump headfirst into things. But Katniss decided to go anyway, and followed the deserted hallway and echo of voices.

When she finally arrived at the source, she was incredibly surprised to see Seneca and another guard whom she didn't recognize struggling with a small girl, looking to be about the same age as her. They each had a hold on one arm as she kicked and jolted in front of an open cell. She was whimpering and Katniss knew that what they were doing probably hurt. That was enough to jolt Katniss from her confusion.

"Seneca? What's going on?" Katniss called out, and all three halted, looking up to state at her. She really shouldn't have said anything. She had no authority, and they might see it as forgetting her place. And that would be bad. _Very_bad.

Too late.

"Are you Everdeen?" the bigger, unfamiliar man grunted in an irritated, yet intrigued tone. Katniss nodded slowly, swallowing involuntarily.

He gave her a glare. "Then what the hell do you think you're doing here? Shouldn't you be in your cell?"

She looked at Seneca hesitantly. She did not want to rat him out, however she also didn't want to face the large, muscular man who could probably easily break her neck if prompted to. He stared back at her, stone faced but a bit of fear in his eyes. That was when it hit Katniss.

He was afraid. That was why he treated her so fairly. The guard did not seem to work whole-heartedly, and although she had no real evidence to suggest this, but Katniss guessed he most likely had a family waiting at home, who he had been forced to leave after they were threatened by none other than Cato.

Son of a bitch.

"I had to use the restroom," she said slowly, hoping her voice didn't sound shaky or fearful. "And when I was being escorted back, I heard noises and broke away to come investigate. I haven't heard human noises other than the guards and Cato since I arrived."

The young girl caught her attention. She stared at Katniss with intense green eyes, her ratty hair plastered with sweat to her forehead and cheeks. Her eyes were filled with hope, as if maybe she expected a herd of rescuers to flood in behind Katniss, wielding weapons while they made the guards let go and set them both free.

Katniss jolted when she heard the man's voice again, and she flitted her gaze back to him, trying to forget the hope, because she was quite positive soon it would be ripped from her as well.

"Where is your escort, then? Surely they can explain?" Katniss tried to think up a lie, but she was on short notice and really she hadn't been a good fibber in the first place.

"I believe he probably went to alert close guards," she said quietly. "Maybe he knew of the newcomer and wasn't too concerned. They're convinced I am too dumb to find my way out anyway."

She could tell by the way the guard gave her a look that she hadn't exactly won him over. But he had a resisting prisinor who had fought for God knows how long and he didn't seem eager to start one with another. He just nodded, and thrust his chin towards Seneca.

"Take her back to her cell. Alert the guards she has been located, and she is also restrained. We don't need word of this reaching the boss."

Katniss thought she detected nervousness in the eyes of the large man, but if it was ever even there it was gone in a heartbeat as he became one hundred percent surly once more.

She took a step forward, the chipped stone floor cold on her bare feet. She shivered but attempted not to show it. "Wait just a second. I can't just leave the only other prisoner in this damn place that I have knowledge of. Just let me talk to her."

The bigger man was baffled. "What are you talking about? You are a prisoner, and you do not get to try and negotiate with your guards." his face was becoming angry, cheeks flushing a light red.

Katniss stared at him, tempted to take a step back but determined not to. "Think about it. You are the only person in a massive maze of cells and the same dirty walkways. You haven't seen sunlight in weeks, and you are alone with your thoughts despite the many guards watching you. You finally see a sign if other life, and yet you can't talk to them. How would you feel?"

He growled deep in his throat and leaned towards her, his face getting too close for comfort. "I'd keep my trap shut is what I'd do. Now be a good bitch and follow orders unless you want us to force you."

Katniss shot a look at Seneca, who was looking at the floor, his hand still gripping the other girl's scrawny upper arm. She scowled. He couldn't even look her in the eye. Coward.

But a part of her was screaming at her that it wasn't his fault. She pushed that voice away.

"I'd like to talk to Cato," she said suddenly. It was a long shot, but perhaps he could see it her way. If he gave her some leeway, maybe he would believe she would more seriously consider his... /kind/ offer.

The guard didn't take the bait. "Nonsense. You've already met with him this week. Seneca, take the girl back to her cell. I can handle this one," he added when he saw the other man's eyes drift down to the jittery girl. He nodded with the slightest hesitation and walked towards Katniss, putting his hand on her upper back and gently pushing her away.

Katniss resisted, staring deep into the eyes of the girl. She shivered when she saw the desperation there. This girl would not have the opportunity to leave for a very long time, that much was obvious. She had no hope left, not after she knew Katniss was not there to save her.

"Miss. Everdeen," Seneca growled low in his throat, a quiet signal of warning and Katniss broke eye contact, grudgingly allowing the man to lead her away from the scene. The guard stared after them as he started to wrestle a less resistant girl into the dark cell. The two turned the corner and Katniss could hear the door finally slide shut.

She stayed silent the short trip back to her cell, and when she was safely behind bars once more she heard Seneca utter the most words she had heard from him during their short time of knowing each other.

"Are you insane?" he hissed, and Katniss was taken aback. She wrapped her hands around two separate bars and put her face between the spaces, like she had seen plenty of film prisoners do. It squished her cheeks and made her head ache, but she kept it there.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she replied, a small bit of long-absent spark lighting. It felt pretty darn good, Katniss decided.

The man, however, glared at her and she wondered if he had even noticed her small but refreshing achievement. "You don't fight with guards, unless you have some sort of death wish. You should know that!"

"I don't have a death wish! I haven't seen an outsider's face in weeks! How did you think I would react?" she shot back, her voice raising an octave.

Seneca grabbed the bars just above the spots her hands rested and she flinched them down an inch as he leaned closer to her. "Smartly. Obediently. I don't know, Katniss. What if Dawson decides to inform the others of this incident? What could happen then?"

Katniss knew by the way the guard apparently named Dawson looked around involuntarily at the mention of Cato that he wouldn't be letting word of the incident out anytime soon. Still, images of a bleeding and unconscious Prim or Peeta flashed in the back of Katniss's mind, and she shuddered before realizing Seneca had used her first name, for the first time since she had arrived.

"Are there others?" she asked him suddenly, and he just gave her a confused look. "Others that care, I mean?"

He gave her a weird look, and then shook his head. "There are many of us. Plenty care about something."

"No," Katniss growled, becoming frustrated. "That care about me, and anyone else that may be trapped here. Does anyone else care that there are innocent people in danger? Or is it just you?"

Seneca stared at her for a long moment, before sighing. "Most of us do, I think. A lot of us are here due to debts owed to Cato, or we really need the money. Very few did it for the pure sake of enjoyment and loyalty. It's difficult to explain... but don't think that none of us care. We do. And I hope you hold onto that."

His words sounded a bit haunting, but Katniss found solace in the comfort there. She nodded slowly, giving Seneca a small, almost lifeless smile. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

He gave her a sad smile right back. "I hope it does. Have a good evening, Miss. Everdeen, and please remember to behave if there is ever another sticky situation as the one we were in today."

The words, though light and airy as if chastising a small child, held dark and heavy warning, one that held a situation of life or death. He turned to leave, letting the words hang in the air, but Katniss reached out as if to catch him, wondering one last thing before he went on his way.

"Seneca? What is her name?"

The look on his face when he turned around let Katniss know he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Miss. Everdeen..."

"Please," she cut him off. "Please, just tell me."

He hesitated, looking down both sides of the hallway, before quickly speaking her name in a quiet whisper before turning and becoming one with the shadows as he ventured away.

She spoke the name out loud, letting it roll off her tongue in a way that made her warm inside. For some reason, it gave her hope, that she didn't have to be stuck in this hell alone. And she may have been selfish for thinking that but at the moment she hadn't cared.

"Annie Cresta," she whispered once more into the silent air with a small smile, before turning around to spend the rest of the evening by herself.

"You want what?" Cato spun slightly in his plush chair to face Katniss, eyes narrowing in suspicion and perhaps a little anger.

Katniss didn't flinch. She tilted her chin slightly, and looked the blonde boy straight in the eye. "I want to see Annie Cresta," she repeated once more, matching his scowl with her own. "Must I repeat myself?"

He glared at her so fiercely it would have made any other woman shake with fear, but Katniss was on a mission and hope won out over her frightened feelings. "You should really watch what you say, Katniss. You may think so, but you have absolutely no authority here, although Mr. Crane may be wrapped around your little finger."

She felt a cold feeling go through her, and resulted to looking slightly past him at the navy wallpaper instead of directly at Cato. She said nothing, just waited.

"And why, do you presume, do you believe I should allow you to meet with this prisoner? For one, she's mentally insane, and two, you were not supposed to ever find out of her arrival."

His speaking was so sophisticated she wondered if he was an old man in disguise. But then she shivered, kicking away that thought when she pictured an old-looking Cato, down on one knee asking for her hand in marriage while his fake teeth creaked and shifted in his mouth.

"I just want to talk. I'll agree to be monitored, advised, anything. I just want to see her," she said firmly, leaning forward in her tough wooden chair. Cato raised one eyebrow at her, and she just stared at him.

"Annie Cresta is the wife of a man who has caused me much stress in the past. While we are currently looking for him, she refuses to say anything," he said slowly, and Katniss got the feel she knew where this was going.

"Perhaps if she had a different type of encouragement she would squeal. If you'd agree to help us in our interrogation, I believe a short meeting may be able to be arranged, all in good while you remember your own choice." Cato folded his hands over his desk, staring at her expectantly. She felt like a small child again, facing the principal as he questioned her of why she had stolen Aaron's cookies, or why she felt the need to push Suzie over on the playground.

But this was a bigger question. Be able to meet the newest addition to the prison family and possibly have to betray her trust later, or stay out of it and live her cramped life in her prison cell.

However selfish it was, the option was clear to Katniss.

"I agree," she said. "And I will not forget your offer, and I thank your for your... flexibility."

Cato nodded his acknowledgement, and then sighed, staring her up and down. "I suppose this means you have not changed your mind?"

When she shook her head no, he sighed once more. "Katniss, I will not wait forever. Soon enough I will start having to remind you of what can and will happen."

She didn't need reminding of what that meant, and when he called for the guards she excused herself without another word. But when she looked back, he was idly playing with a small trinket on his desk.

'Cato is a very lonely man,' she thought as Seneca lead her away.

A few days later, two sets of footsteps approached her cell, and Katniss knew her desire had been met. She couldn't help but give a small grin of achievement. So maybe she was still a bit persuasive.

"Hello, guards," she greeted with a hint of mocking as they came into the light. To her surprise, Seneca stood before her, along with another woman with dark brown hair and a rigid stance that she didn't recognize.

"So this is the brainless one, huh?" the woman grunted to Seneca, who looked her up and down and gave a nod. She smirked, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, well, my brainless friend. We have been called to escort you to the cell of Annie Cresta. There will be no outrageous behavior, like you seem to exhibit. Do you understand me?"

Katniss shot a glare at the other guard, who looked her right in the eye with a hint of amusement in his light eyes. He had told her he wouldn't tell anyone. But then again, there was something about the female guard that Katniss seemed to trust. She seemed almost teasing in her words, as if they were talking normally and not with prison bars between them.

"I understand," she replied, and got up to walk over to the bars. As Seneca fumbled with the keys, the woman gave her a nod.

"I'm Johanna Mason, another guard here. Address me as such, as I find the idea of you calling me by my surname absolutely ridiculous."

Yep. There was something different about her.

Katniss was escorted on both sides by the guards, who like the others, didn't seem to pay her possible chance of escape any attention. They walked leisurely and soon Katniss recognized the hallway and knew they were close.

She didn't expect Johanna to roughly grab her arm and pull her back into the shadows of a cell.

"What the-"

A hand clamped across her lips, silencing her imminent yell of protest. The nails were sharp, Katniss thought as she winced, and probably left a mark.

"Be quiet!" Johanna hissed in her ear, as her grip became tighter across her face. "Stop fidgeting! I'm not going to hurt you."

Katniss forced herself to still, looking out of the cell where she saw Seneca, looked absentminded as he leaned against the wall. So he knew something was going on.

Johanna turned her around with such force it almost made her dizzy. "You only have so much time," she said quickly. "I know what he wants you to do. I know you're smart, Katniss. Everything is not what it seems. Remember that when you engage with Annie Cresta."

She leaned slowly from Katniss's ear. The brunette stared at Johanna with a mix of fear and curiosity in her gray eyes. Johanna suddenly leaned forward and placing both hands square on Katniss's shoulders, pushed her hard up against the stone cold wall. Katniss stumbled to the floor, shock preventing her from making a noise until anger and irritation bubbled up into her.

"What was that for?" she protested, pushing herself up. Johanna glared at her, warning her with her eyes.

"Pretend," she hissed. "Do you want him to figure it out? Pretend I'm hurting you, brainless!"

Katniss, although still angry, emitted a few groans as Johanna kicked the wall and banged on the bars as if they were Katniss herself. Watching the force packed into each blow, Katniss reminded herself not to get into the way of Johanna Mason. Ever.

Eventually Johanna pulled Katniss out into the hallway once more, and she pretended to stumble and grunt with pain and Johanna loudly explained to Seneca that Katniss had been getting on her nerves with her complaining and stubbornness. Without a word they continued on, until they could hear the sounds of soft breathing from a cell near them.

When Katniss took a glance at Johanna, she just scowled and shook her head. "Well?" she asked in a gruff tone. "Go on. It's unlocked."

So Katniss turned back to the cell, and as she opened the door slowly, small beams of light raked across the face of a small, frail woman trembling in fear before her. Her clothes were tatters, the cloth ripped to shreds at the edges. Her face was smudged with dirt along with the skin uncovered by the saggy clothes. But as she looked into her eyes, she saw something different. Something intelligent, unique.

Yes, everything is not what it seems, Katniss decided. And Annie Cresta falls into that category.

* * *

><p><strong>Love? Hate? Eh? Tell me in a review!<strong>

**Even though I don't deserve it... PLEASE review. It would make my Thanksgiving. Please? I'd appreciate it, thanks. :) Well, my friends, (although you hate me), I bid you farewell, and please don't explode from overstuffing yourself tomorrow. Ha! Get it? Overstuffing... eh, nevermind.**

**~Pie**


End file.
